


Sunshine boys

by thatsformetoknow



Series: Sunshine boys [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also lance is incredibly angry at his praise kink, Asexual Character, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Hunk is placiosexual, Kinda, M/M, Slow Burn, Which makes me laugh a lot, all consensual, asexual!hunk, but little lance at times, endgame shiro/hunk/lance, established hance, google it, honestly they’re all a mess but they get there, like meeeeeeeee, non-sex repulsed asexual, not explicitly stated, pining shiro, shance become friends with benefits, trying to navigate being in love and having a crush, trying to navigate polyamory, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: “Would you… how would you feel if I said I wanted to watch Shiro fuck you?”Lance opened his mouth and then closed it again. “I- I feel like that’s a trick question.”“It’s not, I promise.’”Everything spiralled from that moment; flirting with Shiro became something with intent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinginthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/gifts).



Being in love with Hunk was Lance’s favourite thing to be.

And Hunk being in love with him too? Well, that just made everything that much more wonderful.

Hunk was like… the warm yellow of the sunrise, peaking through the curtains and painting the room in a warm glow, when you know it’s going to be a really good day. 

He snuggled down further in his lap, where they had flopped down on the couch after training about an hour ago and hadn’t moved since. Pidge had been in and out, and was curled in a chair, working on something on a screen, and Keith and Shiro hadn’t left the training room.

Lance had wrinkled his nose at that suggestion, cuddling with his boyfriend seemed like the far better option if you asked him.

Lance was just about dozing in Hunk’s arms when the doors slid open and Shiro came in, clearly having not hit the showers yet; drenched in sweat and clothes sticking to him, barely noticing as Keith followed in after him.

Lance let out a low whistle as he saw him and Hunk snickered, giving his thigh a light slap.

“Thoughts to yourself, McClain.” He murmured and Lance giggled, fanning himself with his hand as Shiro ran a hand through his hair and crossed the room.

“Oh, you know I’ve never been very good at that, baby.” Lance teased, biting his lip.

“Now, now, don’t make me take you back to bed for some disciplining.” Hunk raised an eyebrow and Lance giggled again. 

“Ooh, discipline me.” Lance snorted and Hunk laughed with him.

“Right, that’s it.” He said, standing up and lifting Lance, throwing him over his shoulder. “Let’s go, baby.”

Lance squeaked, flailing a little and he heard laughs coming from both Pidge and Shiro.

“Keep the noise down.” Keith said, wrinkling his nose.

“Lance has never been very good at being quiet.” Hunk said, and Lance huffed, looking up just in time to catch Shiro’s eye and throwing a wink his way, a small smirk on his face at the faint blush that dusted his cheeks.

Hunk carried him out after that, carrying him to his room and throwing Lance down on the bed. 

Lance giggled, biting his lip and looking up at him. 

“Gonna discipline me?” He teased. 

“I should spank you.” Hunk said warningly, though there was a small smile playing at his lips. 

“Yeah, but you won’t.” Lance grinned back. 

Hunk made a non committal noise, moving to sit down on the bed with Lance, clambering over him and leaning down to press their lips together. 

Lance leant up into the kiss with a happy sigh, and Hunk lulled him for a few moments with that, before his hands were at his sides, and Lance shrieked as Hunk began to tickle him. 

Absolutely mercilessly. 

“Hunk- Hunk- baby! Stop! Baby- _please oh my god_ -“ he cried, shrieking with laughter. 

Hunk let him suffer for a little bit longer, and then he let up, sitting up to smirk at how Lance was panting on the bed. 

“That was so mean.” He whined. 

“Gotta discipline you somehow, no?” Hunk asked with a smirk and Lance pouted. 

“I think I would have rather you spanked me.” 

Hunk snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He said, laying down next to Lance, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s cheek. 

Lance rolled over onto his side, gently cupping Hunk’s face and brushing his thumb over his cheek bone. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” He said softly, and Hunk scoffed. 

“I think you’re lucky I love you.” He said, kissing Lance on the nose. “Even when you think dirty thoughts about other people.”

Lance giggled. “Oh baby, I think plenty of dirty thoughts about you, too.” 

“Mm, I know.” Hunk smiled, gently brushing his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

They left it at that, and Hunk pulled Lance closer. It was all teasing, really. Hunk knew that Lance wasn’t _really_ thinking dirty thoughts about anyone else. 

He’d never really entertained the thought, just that Shiro was absolutely devastatingly gorgeous, and Lance had no qualms about flirting, or making comments about that. But he didn’t mean it, and he knew that it only amused Hunk. 

That was just how they were. 

And Lance _did_ have plenty of dirty thoughts about Hunk. Less so these days. He tried to steer clear of them mostly, because he didn’t want to try and over complicate anything. He and Hunk were absolutely perfect as they were, and they didn’t need sex- Lance didn’t need sex. And that was fine. 

It only made them giggle when Pidge and Keith would tell them to keep it down, make fun of them for being so horny, but really, they’d only had sex once. And it was a little while ago, now. 

It had been an okay experience. The fact that it was with the man he loved meant it was still one of Lance’s favourite memories, but after a little more experimenting and talking, they’d figured that Hunk was probably to some extent asexual, and that had been that. 

And honestly? Lance loved how they were now. Lance loved sneaking off to cuddle with his boyfriend and he didn’t care if his friends thought he was getting dicked down, there was nothing he loved more than being wrapped up in Hunk’s arms. 

“Baby?” Lance murmured softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Hunk’s neck.

“Mm?” Hunk asked, already drifting a little.

“I love you.” He said softly and Hunk gave a soft contented hum, and Lance knew he was smiling. 

“I love you too, buttercup.”

“And _I really am the lucky one_.” Lance smiled and Hunk gave a soft laugh.

“Don’t go getting sappy on me now, bug.” He said, gently lacing his fingers through Lance’s hair, and Lance propped himself up a little, kissing Hunk’s nose. 

“You like it when I’m sappy.” He said softly, resting their foreheads together. 

“Reminds me of how lucky I am.” Hunk smiled. 

“I thought we agreed I was the lucky one.”

“Mm, no. You said it, I never agreed.” Hunk countered, leaning a little to press their lips together. 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Agree to disagree then, beautiful.” 

Hunk flushed, like he always did when Lance called him that. He really was beautiful. 

“You should give me a hickey or something.” Lance said with a soft laugh, changing the subject. “Mess my hair up a little, make them think we had crazy amazing sex.”

Hunk snorted. “Yeah?”

“Well, then they can be jealous that we’re getting laid and they’re not.”

“But we’re not getting laid.”

Lance shrugged. “Semantics.”

“I think you just want me to give you a hickey.” Hunk said, lips pulled into a smile. 

“Gosh, you saw right through me, big guy.”

Hunk hummed, gently taking ahold of Lance’s chin and tipping his head back and lightly brushing his lips over the underside of Lance’s jaw, carefully tracing over his throat with his fingertips. 

“Where…?” He asked softly as he pressed feather light kisses over his skin.

Lance cupped the back of his head, gently curling his fingers into his hair and guiding him to a spot quite far up on his neck, easily visible above his collar and flight suit. 

Hunk hummed softly, gently kissing over the skin a few times before lightly biting, nipping and Lance gave a sharp gasp at the sting. He sucked, and bit, Lance subconsciously tugging on his hair, soft little gasps falling from his bitten lips, until Hunk was satisfied. 

He moved to another spot, a little below his ear, repeating the process, instead of stopping, and really, getting hard right now would be a terrible, but understandable occurrence and Lance wasn’t quite sure if he could stop himself. 

“Hunk…” Lance moaned softly as he finished up with that mark and latched onto the skin on the underside of his jaw. God, this wasn’t fair. 

“You wanted to look like you’d been thoroughly ravished, didn’t you?” Hunk asked, voice low and Lance gave a weak nod.

“Yeah, but…” He said in a soft whine.

“You’re allowed to be turned on, baby.” Hunk said with a gentle chuckle and Lance pouted. Hunk was absolutely not allowed to do such things to Lance like that.

“Still…” He whined, gasping out a moan a moment later as Hunk began sucking at his neck again, harder. 

“I can keep going if you wanna get off, baby.” Hunk suggested softly. “I don’t mind.”

Lance bit his lip. They didn’t… they didn’t normally do that. They’d mutually masturbated a few times after the original discovery, as Lance liked to call it. But after that, they both usually just did it in private in the shower.

But he really couldn’t deny that the thought of touching himself while Hunk was marking him was looking… increasingly appealing. 

“I don’t mind, bug.” He murmured, kissing up to his ear and sucking his lobe into his mouth.

Lance whined softly, giving a soft breathless moan. “A-are you sure…?”

“It’s not like I’ve never seen you do it before,” Hunk said gently, carefully reaching for Lance’s wrist and guiding it to rest over the bulge in his pants. 

“I know I just…” Lance breathed, giving a light squeeze and a soft whine. “I don’t want you… to feel like you have to… I can always just go in the bathroom or something…”

“Buttercup, you know it’s not as black and white as that.” He said softly, gently moving back to look at Lance. “Tell me you want to cum.”

“I- I want to cum.” Lance murmured, biting his lip.

“Then touch yourself, baby.” Hunk said with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss him softly, before kissing back down his jaw to continue littering his skin with marks. 

Lance made quick work of his pants, fumbling to unzip them and pull them down, quickly getting his hard cock out of his underwear and giving a long sigh as he finally wrapped his fingers around himself, beginning to jerk himself off.

“That’s it, good boy.” Hunk murmured and Lance whined. How dare he exploit Lance’s kinks like that. 

He quickly worked his hand over his cock, lips parted as he moaned softly, and he didn’t even want to think about the state that his neck was going to be in once they were finished. God. But it felt so fucking good to have Hunk’s mouth on him like this.

“That feel good, baby?” Hunk murmured, pulling back a moment to admire his work and Lance whined at the loss and nodded, hips bucking up into his hand as he worked himself.

Hunk hummed, moving to another spot and latching back on, nipping hard and Lance gasped, hips jumping and he groaned a soft moan.

“Fuck…” He breathed, running his thumb through his leaking slit and whimpering.

Hunk was lacing one hand through Lance’s hair, stroking gentle circles on his scalp, other hand lightly tracing at his hip bone, and god, that was far too close for Lance’s liking in absolutely the best way.

“They’re gonna think I mauled you if you take much longer, bug.” Hunk said with a gentle laugh and Lance pouted, yanking the collar of his shirt down to give Hunk some more skin that wouldn’t be visible, but absolutely just as worth it if Hunk were to mark there too.

Hunk shook his head with an amused smile, leaning in to pepper his skin with kisses and tiny nips.

“Try and cum for me soon, baby, okay?” Hunk asked and Lance huffed a laugh.

“Oh trust me, it’s not gonna take long.” He said, fucking up into his hand, moaning and tipping his head back as Hunk started on a new mark. Fuck, why hadn’t they tried this before?

They continued like this for a few more minutes, and Lance had about three new hickeys by the time he was tugging desperately on Hunk’s hair.

“H-Hunk- baby- t-talk to me, “m close-”

Hunk hummed, lifting his head until his lips rested by Lance’s ear. “Is that right?” He murmured and Lance shivered. “You wanna listen to me as you cum, little one? You want me to work you through it? Tell you what a good little boy you’ve been for me, tell you how pretty you sounded, how pretty your skin looks all marked up like that?”

Lance whimpered desperately, nodding. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, please, I’m s-so close.”

“Then be a good little boy for me and cum.” Hunk instructed softly and Lance did, back arching off of the bed as he came, moaning breathlessly, cum spilling from his cock and staining his shirt that he hadn’t even considered yanking up and out of the way.

Lance panted, working himself through it as Hunk whispered to him how good he was, before finally slowing his hand and falling limp against the bed.

“Fuck.” He said softly, letting out a long breath.

“Was that good?” Hunk asked with a soft laugh.

“You have no idea.” Lance laughed back, and then lifted his cum covered hand and looked at it in distaste. “You have a tissue over there, babe?”

Hunk chuckled, nodding and getting one for Lance to clean himself up with and he quickly did so, before pulling his dirtied shirt over his head and collapsing back against the bed, making grabby hands for Hunk.

“Wow, if you wanted them to think we had crazy amazing sex, babe, you certainly look like it.” He said, raking his eyes over Lance’s neck and Lance giggled, leaning up to pull him down over him, kissing him softly.

“I love you.” He said softly and Hunk smiled, gently rubbing their noses together.

“I love you, too.”

“And now you’re going to nap with me until dinner.” Lance said, snuggling down against the bed and closing his eyes, keeping Hunk firmly cuddled against his chest.

“Buttercup, I’m gonna get too heavy for you if we stay like this.”

Lance pouted, whining and shaking his head. “Nope. Nope, don’t care.” He said, cuddling onto him tighter. “Wanna lie like this.”

Hunk sighed softly, resting his head on Lance’s chest. “Okay, little one.” He said gently, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Have a good nap, baby.”

“Mmmmm, thanks.” Lance said with a sleepy smile, pressing a kiss to the crown of Hunk’s head. “You should nap too.”

Hunk hummed noncommittally. “Mm, maybe.” He said and that was good enough for Lance, who fell asleep quickly after that.

*** 

Lance was very warm and comfortable when he woke up, Hunk still snuggled against his chest and also seemingly having fallen asleep.

“Oi.” He heard, and then realised it was knocking on their door that had woken up. “Dinner. Stop having sex.”

It was Pidge.

“We were asleep, Pidge.” Lance snorted, gently shaking Hunk awake. “Baby, wake up. It’s dinner time.”

Hunk groaned in his sleep, snuggling further down against Lance.

“Okay, well, just come to dinner.” She said and Lance could practically hear the eye roll.

“Sunshine, wake up.” Lance said softly, kissing his head.

“Mm, five more minutes…” Hunk grumbled and Lance gave a soft giggle. God, his boyfriend was adorable.

“Baby…” Lance said, carefully shifting Hunk off of him and getting up, going to the drawer and putting on one of Hunk’s big sweaters. “Food. Didn’t you hear me? It’s dinner time.”

“Dinner…?” Hunk asked, blearily lifting his head and looking at Lance.

Lance giggled. “Yes, baby. Come on.” 

Hunk gave a soft groan, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing an eye.

“You look cute in that.” He said softly and Lance smiled, biting his lip, walking over to him and extending his hands for Hunk to take so he could pull him up.

“Thanks, beautiful.” Lance smiled softly, leaning in to press their lips together softly, only dropping one of his hands as he made for the door, leading him to the kitchen.

“Yikes. Someone had a fun afternoon.” Pidge said with a snort as they came in and Lance remembered his neck. He hadn’t seen it yet. But he knew what was there, he knew that Hunk had made _a lot_ of marks and he flushed.

“Shut up.” Lance said, sitting down at the table, pulling Hunk close to him, casting his eyes around the table.

Keith was looking very exasperated with them in a way that would make you think that Lance and Hunk often subjected him to their sexual exploits. He shook his head with a soft laugh at the thought, catching eyes with Shiro, lips tugging into a small smirk.

His cheeks were dusted pink again, as they were earlier. Maybe Shiro was just a prude, and that kind of thing embarrassed him. Lance snickered to himself as they each filled their bowls with goo and he slightly tilted his head, showing off the marks, keeping watching him and watching Shiro’s eyes flicker down to the marks, and then back up to his face, and then away as he cleared his throat.

Interesting. He looked embarrassed. Cute.

Lance let his head fall onto Hunk’s shoulder, nuzzling him and Hunk smiled, kissing his temple.

“Okay, little bug?” He asked softly and Lance smiled, nodding.

“Ew, they’re having post coital.” Pidge snorted, wrinkling her nose and Keith made a similar noise of distaste.

“Bitch, if you think I’m not _always_ cuddling Hunk? Then you are absolutely wrong.” He said and Hunk laughed, wrapping an arm around him, kissing his head.

“Eat your food, buttercup.” Hunk said softly and Lance pouted, but did as he was told.

“Language, Lance.” Shiro said reprimandingly, but he had an amused smile on his face.

“Sorry, dad.” Lance grinned back. 

“And Hunk?” He said, raising an eyebrow.

Hunk looked at him. “Mm?”

“I appreciate that dinner was late tonight, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t eat my blue paladin, instead.” He said and Lance could see how he was trying to hold back a laugh.

Hunk flushed and Lance giggled. “Duly noted.”

They didn’t say anything more on the matter until after everyone was finished.

“Lance?” Shiro asked as he stood up, beckoning him over, and Lance hummed, kissing Hunk’s cheek and hopping down off of the chair.

“I want you to go and get some bruise cream from the med bay for those.” He said and Lance frowned.

“No, I like them.” 

Shiro pursed his lips, taking a light hold of Lance’s chin and tipping his head backwards so he could see his neck more easily. Lance flushed.

“We have a diplomatic meeting to attend to tomorrow, in case you forgot. Med bay.” He said, letting go of his face and pointing to the door.

Lance huffed and rolled his eyes, turning on his heel and grabbing onto Hunk’s hand, pulling him from the kitchen.

“Stupid Shiro.” He grumbled, leading Hunk to the med bay.

“What did he say?” Hunk asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Meeting tomorrow, so I need to put cream on. Probably makes me a bad example or something. Like aliens don’t have sex.”

“Well, I suppose it’s understandable.” Hunk said softly and Lance groaned.

“Shut up.” He said, pulling him inside and rooting around for some cream. “Have you got any idea what is the right one?”

Hunk nodded, getting out the tube. “Yeah, I’ve used some before. This is the stuff.” He said, gesturing for Lance to hop up on the counter, and he did.

He gently tipped Lance’s head back and began to apply the cream over his bruises.

“Shame. They look pretty on you.” He hummed softly and Lance pouted.

“You have to give me more when we don’t have anything scheduled, okay?”

Hunk laughed softly and nodded. “Okay, baby.”

The two made their way back to their room after that, and Lance clambered into Hunk’s lap once they were on the bed, kissing him softly.

“We should have a bath together or something, baby.” Lance mused softly as he carefully untied Hunk’s head band and ran his hands through his hair.

Hunk smiled, kissing Lance’s nose. “Okay, gorgeous. You wanna do that now?”

Lance hummed and nodded. “Yeah, then we can cuddle and make out.”

“Sounds like a good evening to me, bug.” Hunk smiled, standing up, with Lance in his arms and carrying him into the bathroom.

“You gonna let me put a face mask on you?”

Hunk chuckled. “As if I could ever say no to you.”

Lance grinned, kissing his cheek. “It’s good for your skin, baby. Run the bath while I run to my room and grab my stuff?”

Hunk nodded and Lance went down the hall to his room, grabbing up some of his skincare bits that he’d picked up from various visits to the space mall, and a bath bomb, making his way back to Hunk’s room.

“Okay… you better be ready for a night of pampering, baby.” Lance said with a smile as he lined the products up on the side.

“I’m always ready for anything with you, baby.” Hunk smiled from where he was now sat on the edge of the filling bath and Lance snorted.

“Ew. Too sappy. But same.” He giggled. “Okay, so I didn’t bring everything. But I have cleanser, moisturiser, face masks, and a bath bomb.”

“Sounds good.” Hunk nodded, reaching out for him. “Let me get you out of those pesky clothes.”

“Ooh, sexy.” Lance teased, lifting his arms up for Hunk to lift his shirt up over his head.

“Shut up.” Hunk laughed, pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s chest.

“Mm, you’re sexy.” Lance giggled, kissing his head.

“Lucky you.” Hunk said dryly and Lance rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, lucky me.” He agreed, carefully stripping Hunk of his shirt. “Is the bath ready yet?”

“Bug, it’s only been a minute.” Hunk said with a laugh and Lance pouted.

“Ugh, fine. But I’m cleansing your face now.” He said, going to the sink to wash his hands and then getting the cream.

“Mm, okay.” Hunk said and Lance wandered back into the bedroom to get Hunk’s hair band, pushing it back over his head so that it held all of his hair off of his face.

He then squeezed a little cream out and began to gently massage it over Hunk’s face until it was covered. He then hummed, leaning down to wash his hands in the bath water and carefully wash it off.

“All clean.” He smiled, kissing his nose and going over to the sink to cleanse his own face.

“Mm, I think we can get in the bath now, beautiful.” Hunk said with a hum, getting up from where he sat and turning off the water, and then stripping out of the rest of his clothes.

Lance nodded, grabbing up the bath bomb and throwing it into the water. 

“Pretty.” Hunk commented and Lance took the rest of his clothes off and then he got into the bath, opening his arms for Lance.

Lance grabbed up the face masks, and then got in the bath after Hunk, sitting in his lap, facing him.

“Which one do you want, gorgeous?” Lance asked, looking at the packets. He couldn’t read what they said, but the sales assistant had assured him they were used for the same purpose as a face mask.

“I don’t mind.” Hunk shrugged and Lance ripped one open. He’d brought in the sheet ones this time, so they would be easy to take off and went about carefully laying it over Hunk’s face, smoothing it over.

“Beautiful.” Lance said with a soft giggle, opening one for himself and doing the same, and then manoeuvring himself so that he was sat between Hunk’s legs, resting against his chest.

Hunk pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s head, wrapping his arms around his waist and Lance gave a soft contented hum. 

The two sat in a warm contented silence against each other, Lance stroking soft circles with his thumbs over Hunk’s forearms and Hunk pressing gentle kisses to the top of Lance’s head.

Eventually, Lance shifted again, turning on the warm tap to warm the bath again as he sat back in Hunk’s lap, carefully peeling the masks from their faces.

“How do you feel?” Lance asked with a smile and Hunk made a sound of deliberation.

“Cleansed.” He said and Lance laughed. 

“I should hope so.” He said, gently cupping the back of Hunk’s head and kissing him softly. 

Hunk hummed, carefully lifting his arms out of the water to wrap around Lance.

You’re beautiful.” He murmured softly, pulling back to look at him and Lance flushed, caught a little off guard.

“Shut up.” He mumbled.

“I won’t.” Hunk smiled, gently brushing his lips over Lance’s pinkened cheek. “You’re beautiful, buttercup.”

Lance flushed harder, giving a soft whine and burying his face in the crook of Hunk’s neck.

“Don’t say embarrassing things.”

“Just you try and stop me, bug.”

Lance smiled softly against his neck at that. Dear god, he loved this man.

“I know I wouldn’t stand a chance.” He said with a soft smile, pulling up to look at him and gently brushing their lips together again.

“Damn right you wouldn’t.”

“I love you.” Lance said softly.

“You say that a lot.” Hunk said with a gentle smile, gently brushing a hand through Lance’s hair.

“Gotta make sure you always know.” He smiled, biting his lip. 

“I always know.” He said, smiling softly at him and pulling him in for another kiss. “But I will admit I do like hearing it.”

“Good. I like telling you.” Lance smiled, giving a soft contented sigh. “Because I love you more than anything.’

“And I love you more than anything.” Hunk said softly back.

Lance gently brushed their noses together, leaning up and reaching across to the side to get the moisturiser. 

“Let me make you nice and soft.” Lance smiled and Hunk nodded. He uncapped the tube, gently smoothing it onto Hunk’s face. 

“Soft like you?” Hunk asked and Lance gave a small laugh, putting cream on his own face.

“Soft like me.” He agreed.

“You are very soft.” Hunk said matter of factly and Lance smiled.

“Well, thank you. It’s because I moisturise.”

“It’s because you’re very soft.” Hunk argued with a soft laugh and Lance laughed with him. 

“I see, baby.” Lance said through a giggle. “Are you ready to get out now?” He asked and Hunk nodded.

Lance carefully stood up, getting out of the bath and wrapping a towel around himself, handing one to Hunk when he also got out.

“Can we sleep naked tonight?” He asked softly and Hunk looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

“Okay, bug.” He nodded and Lance smiled, wrapping his arms around Hunk’s waist.

“That is one good thing about space, I must say.” He said. “No buggies in the sink.”

Hunk laughed. “I will never be able to unhear your screeching.”

“It was a very scary bug! It was gonna eat me, Huuunk.”

Hunk laughed, kissing his head. “It wasn’t going to eat you, little bug.” He said and Lance smiled. He’d been calling him that ever since that incident back at the Garrison, back in the early days of their friendship, initially as a tease, but it had quickly fallen into term of endearment territory.

“It was.” Lance pouted.

“Come on, cutie, let’s go to bed.” He smiled, patting himself down with the towel and then scooping Lance up into his arms, carrying him back into the bedroom and flopping down onto the bed with him.

“Not cutie.” Lance pouted, snuggling against him.

“No?”

“Little buggie.” Lance smiled, nuzzling him.

“Little buggie.” Hunk agreed, nuzzling him back and kissing his head.

“Love you,” Lance smiled, gently nosing at his neck and Hunk smiled.

“I love you too.” He said, gently stroking Lance’s hair. “Give me a kiss, love bug.”

Lance smiled, leaning up to gently press their lips together and Hunk gently cupped the back of his head, tenderly kissing him back.

Hunk pulled the covers up around them when Lance shivered, holding him close and pressing gentle kisses against his lips. This was how Lance wanted to stay forever and ever.

***

Flirting with Shiro became more of a project, than something with actual intent. It was amusing, how quickly he’d turn pink at one of Lance’s lines, or the sight of bruises on his neck, or any implications of anything sexual between Lance and Hunk.

“Okay, look,” Lance murmured to Hunk as they walked into the kitchen, where Shiro was getting a drink.

“Hey there handsome.” Lance smiled, going over to him and Shiro turned to him, blinking as his cheeks dusted pink.

“Are you talking to me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Who else would I be talking to?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

“I don’t know, your boyfriend?” Shiro asked, casting a quick glance to Hunk and then away again, back to Lance.

“And why would I greet someone I walked in with?” He asked, giving him an innocent smile and Shiro frowned at Lance as though he was a puzzle that he couldn’t quite figure out.

He didn’t break his gaze, no matter how much he wanted to glance over to Hunk to see if he was indeed looking at them with that amused smile.

Lance leant in close, reaching past him to open the cupboard and he could see as Shiro swallowed and his breathing quickened a little. God, he was so easy to fluster, it was almost cute.

“Mm, that’s enough of that now, Lance.” Hunk said with a soft chuckle, coming over and wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

“You know very well where we’re going.” He said, voice low and Lance wet his lip, glancing back to Shiro with a teasing smile, because Shiro also knew _exactly_ where they were going, and he was probably envisioning a lot of things that were going to happen. Let him.

“See you later, Shiro.” Lance said, biting his lip and Shiro didn’t say anything, watching them both as they left.

“That wasn’t very nice, Lance.” Hunk scolded softly, leading him back to his room.

Lance pouted. “I was only having some fun.”

“It’s not nice to play with people’s feelings for fun.” He said, raising an eyebrow and pointing to the bed.

“You’re not going to tickle me again, are you, baby?” He asked, giving him wide puppy eyes and pouting.

Hunk hummed. “I believe you said you’d prefer something else.” He said challengingly.

Lance blinked. What? He couldn’t mean. “But-”

“But what? Did you think I wouldn’t?”

This was clearly out of both of their comfort zones, no matter how confident Hunk was coming off. This wasn’t something they did. Last time had been a stretch. Was Hunk really going to spank him?

He walked over to sit on the bed, and patted his lap. 

“Come here,” he said, and Lance did as he was told, Hunk holding up a hand as he tried to climb into his lap. “Now, you know that’s not what I meant, Lance.”

Lance hesitated, before draping himself over Hunk’s lap, looking up at him.

“Are you okay?” Hunk asked gently, brushing through Lance’s hair.

Lance nodded wordlessly.

Hunk reached under him to unzip his jeans, pulling them down his ass and legs, dropping them on the floor beside the bed.

“Are you really-?”Lance asked, frowning in confusion. 

“Do you not want me to?”

“Do _you_ want to?”

“Yes.” Hunk said, and Lance believed him. Fuck.

“Then I want you to.” Lance said softly, biting his lip as Hunk gently laid a hand on his ass, still covered by his underwear.

“So tell me what you did wrong, buttercup.” Hunk said softly as he raised his hand and brought it down in a slap against his ass.

Lance gave a soft squeak. “I- flirted with Shiro.”

“Mmmmhm.” Hunk nodded, slapping him again. “And what else did you do?”

“Um-”Lance started, a soft gasp escaping him at the second slap. He had never really given much thought to spanking, never really thought he’d be into it but fuck. 

“Yes, Lance?” Hunk asked, bringing his hand down again and Lance only just held back a soft whimper. Hunk really didn’t need to know how much Lance was enjoying it. 

“I- thought it was f-funny to fluster Shiro…” he managed to get out as Hunk slapped his ass a few more times and it was pleasantly stinging now. 

“Mmmmhm.” Hunk agreed. “And it isn’t funny to put someone in an awkward situation like that, is it, Lance?”

Lance moaned at the next slap, shaking his head quickly.

“N-no, not nice.”

“And you like being a good boy for me, don’t you, bug? You like being my good little boy?”

Oh that _bastard._

Lance whimpered, nodding, hips rocking a little. “Y-yes… like being your good boy… like it when you tell me I’m a good boy.”

“You like it a little too much though, don’t you, bug?” Hunk asked smugly and Lance whined, hips rocking again as he slapped him harder. 

“Y-yes.” He said, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment.

“Don’t think I can’t feel how hard you are right now, little one. You’re pressed right up against my thigh, and I can feel it every time you try to grind against me.”

Lance moaned, trailing off into a whimper, hips rocking as Hunk continued to slap him, and god, he hadn’t realised how hard he was, but he was. He was so fucking hard. 

“Only good boys get to cum, Lance.” Hunk murmured and Lance whined. 

“I’m your good boy…”

“Are you?” He asked. “If you’re so good then why are you being spanked in the first place, hm?”

Lance gave a frustrated whine. This wasn’t fair. 

“Please…” 

Hunk hummed, carefully pulling the waistband of Lance’s underwear down and slapping the curve of his ass harshly.

Lance yelped and he felt a little precum seep from his cock. 

“Please…” He whined. “I’m your good boy, please- please don’t do this to me…”

Hunk hummed again, slapping his ass again and Lance moaned. 

“You wanna cum?” Hunk asked, though Lance knew that he knew full well what the answer was, and Lance knew exactly what smug expression he almost definitely was wearing. 

“Yes! Yes I wanna cum, please, Hunk, please…”

“Come here then, bug.” Hunk said, pulling Lance up and into his lap so that he was straddling him. “Touch yourself for me, then, little one.”

Lance whimpered, burying his face into Hunk’s neck as he quickly took ahold of his cock and jerked himself fast. 

“That’s it baby, just like that.” Hunk praised softly. “Such a good little boy.”

Lance whined, giving a soft breathless moan against his skin, jerking himself faster. 

“P-please…”

“Come on, bug, you can cum for me, you can do it, you’re such a good boy.”

Lance gave a shaky whimper as he came over his hand, panting against Hunk’s skin and giving a small whine. 

“There’s my good boy, Lance.” Hunk said gently, grabbing a tissue up and cleaning him up, tossing it in the bin and laying down with him.

“Do you mean it?” Lance asked softly, keeping his face pressed firmly against the crook of his neck.

“Of course I mean it, darling.” Hunk said gently. “You’re my best boy. Always.”

Lance smiled softly at that and the two laid in a contented silence for a little while. 

“So what’s up?” Lance asked after a while, propping himself up on Hunk’s chest to look at him.

“What?”

“You’ve been being oddly sexual lately. Talk to me, sunshine.”

Hunk smiled, gently brushing Lance’s hair from his face. “I dunno. I don’t mind doing things for you, so much. I like it when you get desperate like that… it’s just me, I can’t- yeah. No.”

Lance smiled softly. “That’s okay, beautiful. I don’t ever want you to do anything that makes you uncomfy. Or feel like I want that- because I don’t.”

“I know, angel.” Hunk smiled. “And that is why you are so wonderful and I am so lucky to have you in my life.”

Lance smiled softly back. “We’re both lucky.”

“But it’s not because of that.” Hunk said softly and Lance frowned in confusion- he didn’t follow. “I’m not… doing it because I think you think you’re missing out… because I know you, and I know that’s not who you are. And that’s not why I’m about to say what I’m about to say… it’s not because I think I can’t provide something you want or need… it’s selfish. It’s me being selfish.”

Lance bit his lip. “What is it?” He asked, feeling a little worried. 

“Would you… how would you feel if I said I wanted to watch Shiro fuck you?”

Lance opened his mouth and then closed it again. “I- I feel like that’s a trick question.”

“It’s not, I promise.”

“I don’t understand…”

“You know Shiro likes you, right?” He asked and Lance frowned. 

“What?” He asked, tilting his head. There was no way that Shiro liked him. Shiro was just a prude, and easily embarrassed.

“Oh little bug.” Hunk said fondly. “It’s so obvious. He’s absolutely smitten with you, and who can blame him?’

“I- aren’t you… jealous?” Lance asked, biting his lip.

Hunk hummed. “Sometimes. Sometimes I want to wrap you up and make sure he knows just who you love, just who you’re with… but he already does. That’s why he gets so flustered, bug, because you’re so flirty and he can’t have you. He can’t flirt back.”

“Oh.” Lance said softly. He supposed that did make sense. 

“So yes, sometimes, I’m jealous. And then sometimes I think about how much I like it when you’re horny, and how you sound when you’re touching yourself, and how you look when you cum. And I think about that first time we had sex, and I think about how I wish I could see that side of you, without having to feel the way I do… and then I think about you and Shiro together.”

“Me and Shiro together.” Lance repeated softly, biting his lip. What? Lance had had… no idea.

“And I think about watching him take you apart, giving you everything you want without question, making you moan and cry out and cum, about how beautiful you’d look being fucked, how beautiful you look always… how you sound, everything about you.”

“You- want to watch Shiro fuck me.”

“I did open with that, bug, keep up.” Hunk said kindly.

“Oh.”

“You don’t… have to agree.” Hunk said quickly. “I realise that’s just my fantasy, and you calling Shiro hot a lot, or flirting with him doesn’t necessarily mean that you’d be okay with that… I just thought, it’d be worth finding out how you feel.”

Lance wet his lip, mind focusing on everything that Hunk had said. He’d never entertained any thoughts past the fact that Shiro was incredibly hot. He knew that Hunk knew that. But clearly Hunk has entertained a lot more than that. 

He didn’t need anything else… he was happy like this… but Hunk had said this was a selfish request, _his_ fantasy.

“I- hypothetically, I could… be okay with that.” He settled for, for now. 

“Okay,” Hunk nodded. “Just think about it… but not too hard, okay? I want you to only say yes because it’s something that you would like as well, not to humour me, okay? Not ever.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah. I know, baby.” He said softly. 

Everything spiralled from that moment; flirting with Shiro became something with intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re in for a longish one here, I made the decision to chapter it after I hit 20k with no end in sight smh
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> _baby I hope you like this I have been slaving over it for you <3_


	2. Chapter 2

After that Lance became hyper aware of everything Shiro did. Whenever he was in the room for him, if he coughed, or ran a hand through his hair. The sound of his voice when he was giving instructions, or through the comms in his helmet.

And Hunk was always watching him watching Shiro, like he could see the struggle going on inside Lance’s head.

Because… he didn’t know how to feel about it. He loved Hunk… he didn’t- need anything else, he didn’t want anything else. But it was how Hunk had said it… like he really _really_ wanted to watch them, like he really just wanted to watch Lance come undone and for Shiro to be the one doing it.

And so Lance began to let himself entertain those thoughts. And he thought about Shiro, watched him during training as he slowly got drenched in sweat, watched as he lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe his forehead and god, that chest of his. 

Lance knew Shiro was hot. Everyone knew that Shiro was hot… but it was different now. Knowing that he was thinking about it, that he was thinking about… having sex with him. That Hunk- _Hunk_ \- had thought explicitly about the two of them having sex, imagined Shiro working Lance open and slowly pushing into him, fucking him deeply, making him come completely unwravelled for him.

And if that wasn’t enough to get Lance hot and bothered then he didn’t know what was. 

“You don’t have to think so much, bug.” Hunk said gently, stroking his fingers through Lance’s hair and making him flinch, he’d been so lost in thought. “If you don’t want to then you don’t want to, and that’s perfectly okay.” 

Lance wet his lip. “I don’t… _know_ that I don’t want to.” He said carefully. “It just… feels weird to think about… because I’m dating you.” 

Hunk nodded in understanding. “That’s okay.” 

“But I also…” He frowned, swallowing. “I don’t know… it feels… like, it’s wrong to even say that I’ve been thinking about it, or that… I might… be into it. Him. Into him. I don’t know… I’m just, very confused”

“That’s okay, little bug.” Hunk said gently, kissing his temple. “I don’t need a decision from you now, or ever, if you don’t want to. It was just a suggestion, okay?” 

Lance nodded. “I mean… how would we even go about approaching him? I wouldn’t want to just be like “oh hey Shiro, wanna fuck?” And for him to be like, “um, no.” Like. Imagine how awkward that would be.”

Hunk laughed. “I somehow doubt he’d say no to you, bug.”

Lance frowned. “Maybe I should just… flirt with him a bit more, and see how it goes…?”

Hunk smiled and nodded. “Okay, baby, if that’s what you wanna do.”

“Is… what do you think about? When you get off, I mean.” Lance said softly, resting his chin on the backs of his hands on Hunk’s chest, looking up at him.

“You and Shiro.” He said without a moment's hesitation. “I- like to think about you. But I find it easier if I’m not in the equation… I don’t know if that makes sense… So sometimes I think about you masturbating, or I think about you and Shiro together.” 

Lance bit his lip, swallowing. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Um… I don’t know, really.” Lance said softly. “I guess me and you… but more- you doing stuff to me, because I don’t wanna think about stuff you don’t like in real life… sometimes I just don’t think at all, I just do it, I don’t know…” He said, feeling a little guilty even just admitting it. Because he and Hunk didn’t even really do anything like that… it was only… recently.

Huno smiled, gently stroking his thumb over Lance’s cheek. “You’re sweet, buttercup.”

“’M not.” Lance smiled, leaning into his touch. “’S cute you think about me.”

Hunk smiled. “What else would I think about…?”

Lance shrugged. “I dunno. You’re ace, so. I dunno.”

Hunk sighed softly. “Yeah, that makes my head hurt just thinking about it. Because- I don’t know… I _am_ ace… I think. I mean- maybe I’m not, because I’m attracted to you. I think. I just… don’t want to have sex with you, or do anything with you, only to you. So. Who the fuck knows.”

Lance laughed softly, leaning up to press their lips together. “You don’t need to have it all figured out, my darling.” He smiled softly against his lips. “As long as you’re comfy, and you tell me always if you’re uncomfy, then it’s okay.”

“Mm, I know. You’re wonderful.” 

“That’s not wonderful.” Lance smiled. “It’s just the correct response, hm? The one you deserve from someone who loves you. And I love you, and I’ll always support you, no matter what.”

“I love you.” Hunk replied softly, gently stroking Lance’s face and kissing him again.

“So, say I say yes…” Lance said softly, biting his lip as he pulled back.

“Mm?”

“Do we… have any ground rules?”

Hunk made a deliberative noise. “I don’t think I want you to kiss him.” He said softly, brushing his thumb over Lance’s bottom lip.

“Okay.” Lance nodded. “No kissing.”

“I mean… can you think of anything else…?” Hunk asked, tilting his head.

“I… don’t think so. When you say you want to watch, you mean like… you wanna just sit in the chair and watch, or-?”

Hunk laughed softly. “I mean… yeah.”

“Okay.” Lance laughed with him. 

“Are you sure I’m not like…” He said with a frown, trailing off, but Lance knew where he was going with that.

“Persuading me? Yes. Forcing me? No. If it wasn’t something I’d consider, I would have said no right away, you know I would, baby.”

Hunk nodded. “I know… I just worry.”

“And that’s why we talk to each other about it, sunshine.” Lance smiled. 

“Mm, I know.’ Hunk agreed. “Communication is important.”

Lance laughed. “It is indeed. Boy, did we learn that one.”

Hunk laughed with him. “Oh, we learned that one, alright.”

***

Suddenly flirting with Shiro became a lot harder. 

It wasn’t just mindless teasing to get a rise out of him at this point… and he’d been at it for days, and by this point, it seemed as though Shiro was getting more and more edgy with each of their encounters.

“What’s going through that pretty head of yours, hm?”Lance asked and he saw Shiro clench his jaw.

He was currently backed against a wall after a few banterful exchanges, and Shiro hadn’t realised Lance had been backing him up against it, until he was pressed against it, with nowhere to go.

“That I’d like you to stop using me to get Hunk to- do whatever the hell it is he does to you that you like so much whenever you flirt with me.”

Oh. 

“Is that what you think’s going on here?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

“I think it’s pretty obvious. You two always disappear for hours if he doesn’t drag you away first, and you always give me this- look.” He sounded so frustrated, bless him, Lance almost felt bad. But he wasn’t using him.

“And if I tell you that’s _not_ what’s going on here?” 

Shiro pursed his lips, folding his arms over his chest. “Then I’d ask you what really _is_ , Lance.”

“Maybe I’m just flirting with you because I want to.” He said, leaning in a little closer to him.

Shiro opened his mouth and closed it again. “And whatever would you want to do that for?’”

“Because you’re gorgeous.” He breathed, still leaning in closer. “And you turn a pretty pink colour, when you’re flustered.”

“So you’re making fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you, Shiro.” Lance said silkily, lightly brushing his fingertips over Shiro’s jaw.

“You have a boyfriend.” Shiro breathed, squirming uncomfortably as if he couldn’t plan his escape route fast enough.

“Hunk knows exactly what my intentions are.” Lance said and Shiro frowned.

“And what would those be?”

Lance ignored the question, locking eyes with him and leaning to lightly ghost his lips over his jaw, barely brushing them against his skin.

“Do you want to kiss me, Shiro?” He asked softly and he could hear Shiro’s breath hitch.

“Yes.” He breathed back and Lance pulled back a little to look at him.

“You can’t kiss me.” He said softly and watched Shiro’s forehead crinkle. “But what if I said you could do anything else to me?”

“Anything- else to you?”

“Anything you want.” 

“But, Hunk-”

“Suggested it.”Lance finished softly for him. “I’m just putting it out there, Shiro.” He said, taking a step back. “The offer’s there.” He said, turning and making to leave.

“The offer for what?” Shiro asked, looking completely confused, as if it hadn’t been totally clear what Lance was offering.

“Why don’t you come and find out?” He said, throwing him a smirk over his shoulder as he sauntered back to Hunk’s room, where Hunk was sat at the desk going over a few things for Pidge.

He walked over to him and pressed a light kiss to his head, before going over to the bed and flopping down onto it.

“I think.” He said with a smile. “We may be having a visitor, at some point.” 

“Really now?” Hunk asked with a soft laugh. 

“Mmmhm. Did you doubt me, baby?”

Hunk laughed and shook his head. “Not for a second, beautiful. You’re irresistible.”

Lance gave a light laugh. “Bless him, he thought I was using him to get you to punish me for flirting.”

Hunk winced. “Yeah, I can kind of see where he would have gotten that impression from.”

“Mm, but I cleared it up, it’s okay. I told him I was just flirting with him because I wanted to and _then_ he thought I was making fun of him. Are all men such hard work?”

“Was I such hard work?” Hunk teased.

“Absolutely.” Lance teased back.

“So how does that correlate to a visitor, hm?”

“Well, I asked him if he wanted to kiss me and he said yes, and then I said that he couldn’t do that, _but_ he could do whatever else he wanted to. And then I left, and I told him to come and find out what.”

Hunk gave a soft laugh. “Nice job, baby.”

***

Shiro didn’t come by that night. Lance wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t at least a little bit disappointed, but he supposed he had sort of sprung that on him… 

Just because Shiro had said he wanted to kiss him… that didn’t mean that he wanted to have sex with him, or do anything else.

He wasn’t sure if he was avoiding him the next day, but he didn’t find him until early afternoon, which didn’t often happen. He came to a stop outside the kitchen door as he heard his boyfriend laugh from inside.

“God, no.” He said. “No offence, Shiro.” Oh, he was taking to Shiro. “I don’t do the sex thing.”

“What?”

Hunk laughed again. “Yeah, I know. Surprised? Lance and I don’t actually have sex. I’m ace, sort of. So anyway, don’t feel pressured, please. I know Lance can be… as overwhelming as he is persuasive.”

Lance pouted. Thanks, Hunk. 

“But absolutely no pressure, whatever you want, man.”

A few beats passed. “I just… are you really okay with that…? With- me- and Lance?”

“Well _I’m_ not going to have sex with him. As much as I wish I wanted to, I just don’t. But it’s not a him thing, it’s a me thing… so I don’t know, guess I just started thinking about watching him with someone else, and that someone else is you. But look- if you’re uncomfortable with it, then no worries. We can just forget about it.”

Shiro was silent for a few moments. “I- I _want_ to, I mean, Christ…” He trailed off, huffing a laugh. “It just- took me by surprise.”

“Trust me, it took Lance by surprise too. It took him a while to decide that it was something he’d be interested in too, so I get it. It’s a weird request, it’s a weird- thing to think about. But it’s not… I mean it’s all… consensual, so it’s not weird, like that.”

Shiro was quiet again. 

“It’s not just… an open invitation, if that makes you feel better.” Hunk laughed. “Just you. I’d only be okay with it being you, and I _know_ Lance would only, too.”

“But… why me?”

“Tell me, Shiro, have you looked in the mirror, recently?” He laughed again. “All jokes aside though, I trust you with my life, and I trust you with my boyfriend. Just have a think, okay? Nothing you don’t wanna do, don’t feel like we’re pressuring you, because we’re not. Promise. You don’t want to? We don’t have to talk about it ever again if you don’t want to. You want to? Great, we can talk about it some more the three of us, do it, and then never talk about it again, or talk about it again, or do it again… whatever, man. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Yeah, okay.” Shiro said softly and Lance decided to walk in as the conversation drew to a close, lest someone leave the room and catch him eavesdropping.

“Oh, hey guys.” Lance said with a smile, giving Shiro a smile and kissing Hunk on the cheek as he passed him to get a cup of water.

“Hey, buttercup.” Hunk smiled. “Where’ve you been, hm?”

“Where’ve I been? Where’ve you two been? I’ve barely seen you all day.” He smiled, looking between them. 

“We’ve been around.” Hunk laughed softly. 

“Mm, perks of not having morning training. No offence, Shiro.” He said, giving Shiro a wink and then wrinkling his nose. “I think we should have training in the afternoon, I need my beauty sleep.”

“I don’t think you do.” Shiro said with a wry smile and Lance felt his cheeks heat a little. 

“Should I take that as a compliment?” He asked, taking a few steps towards Shiro.

“Take it how you like.”

“You can take me how you like.” Lance said, biting his lip and stopping in front of him, looking innocently up at him and he saw as Shiro’s breath caught and he swallowed. 

Hunk snorted from behind them. “Lance.” He said warningly.

“What? I’m joking.”

“You’re not.”

“Okay, fine, I’m not. Am I really overwhelming?” He asked, turning back to look at Hunk and pouting.

“It’s not nice to eavesdrop, baby.” Hunk reprimanded.

“That did not answer my question. Shiro, am I overwhelming?” He asked, looking up at him.

“Not- not in a bad way.” Shiro said, wetting his lip. 

“In what kind of way then…?” Lance pouted.

“In a way that’s very bad for me.” He murmured, eyes flitting down to Lance’s lips, which immediately curled into a smile.

“Oh.” That was a good result.

“I can’t believe this whole time- all of those teasing looks you’d give me, and you weren’t even having sex.” Shiro said, huffing a laugh. 

“Did you think about it?” Lance asked, tilting his head a little. “What he was doing to me? That was the point, you know. You’re very easy to fluster, Shiro. I thought you were just a prude until Hunk pointed out that you probably just fancied me.”

“Yes, I thought about it.” Shiro said, lips pursed, arms crossed over his chest.

“Ooh.” Lance grinned. “Actually, you know, Hunk did spank me once.” He said and he heard Hunk give an exasperated sigh from behind him. “I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard in my life.”

Shiro didn’t say anything for a moment, just wet his lip and glanced from Lance to Hunk and then back to Lance.

“Lance, that’s enough.” Hunk said softly, coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around him. “If you were eavesdropping, which I know you were, then you know that Shiro has not made a decision yet, which means you do not get to do this to him, understand?”

Lance gave a soft sigh. “So I _am_ overwhelming.”

“Bug.” Hunk said gently, cupping his face. “You know I would never say a bad word about you. Ever.”

“Okay, got it.” Lance said with a small nod, looking to Shiro. “Sorry.” He took Hunk’s hand, making to leave. “You wanna have me then have me, if you don’t then that’s fine, too. I don’t mean to… pressure you.” He said softly, turning in the doorway.

“I want to.” Shiro said, biting his lip and Lance turned back to look at him. 

“You do?”

“Of course I do.” Shiro said like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

“Okay.” Lance said softly, biting his lip and nodding.

“Okay, let’s go and talk about this.” Hunk said softly, beckoning Shiro over as he lead Lance back to their room.

They all sat down on the bed, Lance fidgeting a little.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, frowning a little and Lance nodded.

“Yes. I’m um- yes.” 

“You sure, bug?” Hunk asked gently.

“Yeah. I’m just- nervous, I guess. I mean, you were my first… and we only did it the once… so…”

Hunk nodded in understanding and Shiro winced a little.

“Was- was that the wrong thing to say?” Lance asked.

“No.” Shiro shook his head. “I’m just- remembering how much older than you I am.”

Lance frowned at that. “I’m an adult, Shiro. And it’s not that much. What’s a few years when you’re in space?”

“I know, I know.” He said, offering him a small smile. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

Lance smiled softly back. “I know you will.”

“Okay, so…” Hunk said softly, looking between them. “Are you both sure about this?”

Lance and Shiro glanced to each other and then back to Hunk, nodding.

“Are _you_?” 

“Oh, I am definitely sure.” Hunk said with a laugh. “Okay. I don’t know what else there is to discuss, really… We have lube, and I really wish I had some tips for you Shiro, but all I can tell you is that Lance really _really_ likes being called a good boy.”

“Hunk!” Lance whined.

“You do, baby.” He said and Lance pouted, cheeks heated as he glanced to Shiro, who was giving him an amused smile.

“Any other kinks I should know about, Lance?” Shiro asked and Lance glared at the look on his face.

“No. What about you? You don’t want me to call you _daddy_ do you, Shiro?”

Shiro flushed and cleared his throat. “Uh, no.”

Lance looked at him for a long moment, before averting his eyes with a satisfied smirk.

“I don’t!” Shiro insisted.

“Yeah, okay, Shiro.” Lance laughed softly. “We don’t judge in this household.”

Shiro groaned and ran a hand over his face, before taking in a deep breath and composing himself. “And no kissing.”

Lance hummed and nodded. “No kissing.” He agreed. 

Hunk nodded along with them. “So… do we wanna do this now…?” He asked, standing up and heading to the bathroom.

“I’m gonna be real honest with you, chief.” Lance said with a soft laugh. “I’m not exactly feeling overly turned on right now.”

Hunk rolled his eyes with a laugh, heading into the bathroom anyway and then Shiro rounded on him, pushing him down against the bed and leaning over him, tilting his head.

“Really?” He asked and Lance’s breath hitched.

“Gonna have to try harder than that, big guy.” Lance said, lips curling into a smirk.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.” Shiro smirked back, lightly tracing his fingers over Lance’s throat, tipping his head to the side and leaning in to ghost his lips over his skin.

Lance bit his lip, letting out a breath. Fuck.

“Tell me then, Lance.” Shiro murmured, lips brushing up against his ear, breath warm and making Lance shiver a little. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

Lance really wished he could say he didn’t whimper at that. He really really, did. But Lance couldn’t say that, because the tiniest, most desperate little whimper fell from his lips at his words. 

Fuck his stupid praise kink. Fuck it. Fuck Shiro. Actually, that sounded like a good idea right about now.

“Y-yes.” Lance breathed back.

“Mm, I had a feeling you would be.” Shiro murmured, dragging his lips across his skin. “You always are so eager to please, Lance.”

Lance let out a shaky breath, eyes flicking over to the bathroom door as Hunk came back in.

“Starting already?” He asked amusedly. “Thought you weren’t turned on, bug?” He said, popping the lube down on the side and moving to sit back in the chair.

“N-not my fault you told him about my _fucking kink_.” Lance hissed.

Hunk laughed softly. “Ah yes, another thing; Lance is always very angry at his praise kink. It’s because he’s so into it, I think.”

Shiro huffed a soft laugh against his skin. “Don’t you like being a good boy, Lance?”

Lance hissed out another breath at that. Fuck his stupid fucking kink. 

“Bug, I think you were asked a question.” Hunk said, and Lance glared at him.

“Yes.” He breathed. “I like being a good boy.”

Shiro hummed softly, trailing a hand down Lance’s chest to the hem of his shirt and lightly skimming his fingertips under, over his skin.

“Can I take this off?” He murmured and Lance nodded.

“Mmhm.” He agreed and then Shiro gently hiked it up and then Lance sat up a little so that he could lift it off completely.

“You’re so pretty.” He murmured and Lance felt himself flush, giving a soft whine in response.

Shiro smiled softly, gently kissing his pinkened cheek. 

“Can you sit in my lap…?” He asked, wetting his lip and Lance nodded. 

Shiro moved, patting his lap, which Lance quickly straddled, running his hands down Shiro’s chest and tugging on his shirt, and Shiro was quick to lift it over his head.

Shiro slid his hands down Lance’s back, cupping his ass, giving a soft squeeze and Lance gave a gentle gasp.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty.” Shiro breathed, leaning in to press open mouthed kisses down Lance’s neck, nipping as he went, before latching onto one of his nipple’s, giving a soft suck.

Lance gasped, hand moving to bury into Shiro’s hair and he felt Shiro smile against him, pulling back to flick his tongue across the bud, and Lance moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed.

Shiro squeezed his ass again and Lance whined, rocking his hips a little, and Shiro made a soft noise of encouragement, lightly rocking his hips back up against Lance’s own.

Shiro pressed a light kiss to his nipple before moving to the other one, giving it the same attention that had Lance breathing soft little whimpers, rocking his hips against Shiro’s.

“Shiro…” He whined softly, biting his lip. 

“Mm?” Shiro asked, looking up at him, not stopping.

“T-touch me…” He breathed and Shiro slid one of his hands around to cup Lance’s erection through his pants.

“Here?” He asked.

“Uh-huh.” Lance murmured, nodding and bucking against his touch. 

“You want off?” He asked, moving to unbutton his pants and Lance quickly nodded.

“Please.”

“Off for a moment.” Shiro said, patting Lance’s ass and Lance clambered off of him, quickly sliding his pants off and wetting his lip as Shiro did the same.

Lance reached out for him, whining and Shiro huffed a laugh, leaning over him and mouthing at his jaw, grinding their hips together, only underwear in the way now, and they both gave breathless moans.

“Can I touch?” Shiro asked, hand slipping between them, palming Lance through his boxers and Lance nodded, Shiro slipping his hand beneath his waistband to take ahold of his cock, slowly running his hand over it.

“Fuck…” Lance breathed, biting his lip, head tipping back a little, hissing as Shiro ran his thumb through his slit. “F-fuck…”

“You’re being so good, Lance.” Shiro murmured and Lance’s brows furrowed, despite the broken moan that he gave.

“Shut up,” he snapped.

“He doesn’t actually want you to shut up.” Hunk said softly and Lance turned to glare at him.

“Fuck you.” He bit out, eyes fluttering closed with a moan as Shiro began to jerk him off faster.

“Sound so pretty,” Shiro said softly, sucking at the skin under his jaw.

Lance whined, eyes fluttering closed.

“Can I stretch you now, gorgeous?” Shiro asked, giving a small nip and Lance moaned, nodding.

“Please,” he said, and Shiro got off of him, pulling Lance’s underwear down and taking a moment to admire him.

“God, you’re stunning,” he said and Lance flushed, looking away from him. 

“Shiro,” he said softly, looking back at him after Shiro didn’t move, and a small smile ghosted on his face, reaching for the lube.

“You gonna spread those pretty legs for me, beautiful?”

Lance flushed, biting his lip and nodding shyly, parting his legs a little for Shiro. 

Shiro smiled at him, running his hands over the insides of Lance’s thighs and carefully parting them further. 

“Okay?” He asked softly and Lance nodded. 

Shiro carefully uncapped the lube, coating his fingers and reaching between Lance to gently rub them over his hole, and a soft whine caught in Lance’s throat.

“Sure?” He asked, and Lance shot him a look.

“Just fucking do it, Shiro.” He glared and Shiro laughed, slipping a finger into him and Lance gasped softly.

“It’s not nice to be rude, bug.” Hunk reprimanded softly and Lance whined, giving him a glare that was more of a pout.

“Sorry.” Lance murmured.

“Good boy, Lance.” Shiro said softly and Lance wrinkled his nose, biting down hard on his lip.

“Tell him again.” Hunk murmured and Shiro hummed.

“You’re doing so well, Lance. You’re such a good boy.” He praised softly and Lance gave a soft broken whimper, hips weakly stuttering. God, this was so embarrassing. Fuck these stupid men.

“Fucking give me another one… please…” 

“There’s a good boy.” Shiro murmured, slipping a second finger carefully into him, easing it in and giving Lance a moment to get used to it, before carefully spreading them inside of him.

“Oh fuck…” Lance breathed, rolling his hips.

“Feel okay?” Shiro asked softly and Lance nodded quickly.

“Feels good.” He said, giving a soft moan as Shiro began to thrust them in and out of him. 

Shiro stretched him like that for a little bit, and Lance arched off of the bed when he found his prostate, rubbing his fingers over it.

“Fuck, fuck fuck-”He moaned breathlessly. “Shiro- there- don’t stop…”

“I’ve got you,”Shiro said, pressing harder as he rubbed over the spot and Lance choked out a groan.

“Please… please, I want you to fuck me…”

“Easy, sharpshooter.” Shiro said with a smile, easing a third finger into him, fucking them into him a little faster as he stretched him, making sure he was aiming for his prostate with every few thrusts, making Lance cry out softly.

“Please…” Lance whined.

“Tell me what you want,” Shiro murmured.

“Fuck me,” Lance moaned. “Please, fuck me, Shiro…”

Shiro groaned softly. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please-”Lance moaned, nodding quickly.

Shiro wasted no time pulling his fingers from him and ridding himself of his underwear, running his hand over himself a few times and Lance moaned at the sight of his cock.

He knelt on the bed, pulling Lance towards him, gripping his thighs and slicking his cock. Lance wrapped his legs around his waist, glancing over at Hunk who was watching them intently, lip bitten, and he could see he was hard in his pants.

“Please,” Lance murmured. “Fuck me, I’ve been a good boy, haven’t I?” He asked, and Shiro groaned, lining himself up and beginning to slowly push into him.

“Fuck, Lance. You’ve been such a good boy, such a fucking good boy.” Shiro groaned, gripping Lance’s thighs and Lance watched as his eyes fell closed for a moment, lips parting as he moaned.

“Fuck…” Lance moaned. “Fuck- Shiro, fuck…”

“Okay?” He asked softly, looking at him worriedly but Lance quickly nodded.

“Yes, fuck. You’re big.’ Lance moaned, huffing a small laugh that turned into a moan. “Feels g-good.”

“Fuck…” Shiro moaned, slowing himself further as he pushed into him. “You feel incredible, Lance, fuck.”

“D-don’t slow d-down…” Lance whined. “I want you inside, all of you, please…”

Shiro gave a soft whine, pushing into him further. “Fuck. You’re gonna kill me, you should be fucking illegal, Lance…”

Lance gave him a breathless smile. “I want you to fuck me, please, Shiro.”

“God…” Shiro groaned, bottoming out and staying like that for a few moments before carefully pulling himself back out and easing back in.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…” Lance moaned, head tipping back against the pillow in pleasure. “Come on, you’re not gonna break me, Shiro, I can take it.”

Shiro groaned, picking up the pace a little, and Lance gave a breathless moan. Shiro wrapped a hand around the base of Lance’s cock, lightly jerking him off as he fucked into him.

“Shiro- I won’t last if you do that…’ Lance whined, hips jumping, fucking his cock into Shiro’s hand.

Shiro huffed a soft laugh, moving his hand to his hip instead. 

“I really don’t think I’m going to either…” He moaned, forehead crinkled.

“Weren’t you just going on about how much older than me you are?” Lance moaned through a soft laugh.

“It’s been _a while_ , Lance. We’re in space, I don’t know who you think I’ve been having sex with… my stamina, is not at it’s best, fuck…”

“Fuck me harder then.” Lance moaned. “I want you to cum inside me.”

 _“Fuck_ ,” Shiro cursed, fucking into him harder as Lance asked, and Lance moaned, rolling his hips a little.

Shiro gripped Lance’s hips, pulling him against him, shifting their position a little so that the head of his cock brushed over Lance’s prostate with each thrust and Lance was a breathless writhing mess on the bed beneath him, arm thrown across his flushed cheeks as desperate mewls and whimpers spilled from his mouth.

“God, I’m not gonna last, Lance.” Shiro groaned, eyes raking over Lance’s body and wrapping a hand around Lance’s cock, which was leaking over his stomach.

“F-fuck…” Lance whimpered. “D-don’t last then… P-please…”

“Oh god…” Shiro moaned, quickly jerking Lance off. “Fuck, you feel so good around my cock, Lance. So fucking good, you’re taking it so well for me.”

Lance whined, bucking into Shiro’s hand. “P-please- c-close-”

“Come on, Lance, be a good boy for me.” Shiro moaned. “Cum for me, Lance, be a good boy.”

Lance cried out, back arching off of the bed as he came, cum spilling from his cock in ribbons over his abdomen, clenching around Shiro, who came with a low groan only a few moments later, spilling into him, head falling forward as he erratically thrust into him through his orgasm, before slowing his hips to a stop.

“Fuck.” He breathed, cock slipping out of Lance.

Lance huffed a breathless laugh. “Yeah.” He agreed, throat feeling raw.

“You okay?” Shiro asked softly, gently tracing his fingers over Lance’s thigh and Lance nodded.

“Mmmhm. “M great.” He said. “You?”

Shiro laughed softly, nodding. “Yeah.”

“Baby?” He asked, turning to look at Hunk.

“Why are you asking me how I am, bug?’ Hunk asked, laughing softly, standing up.

Lance shrugged. “Dunno. Missed you.” 

“Let me get you both a cloth, hm?” He said, going into the bathroom and coming out a few moments later with a damp washcloth and gently cleaning Lance’s stomach.

“Thanks, baby.” Lance said with a tired smile.

“You want to shower in a while? Have a little rest first?” He asked and Lance nodded. “You wanna stay for a bit, Shiro?”

“Uh…” Shiro said, biting his lip. “I don’t… want to intrude.”

Hunk laughed. “If you don’t want to stay, then don’t stay. But if you do, then do.”

“I feel like, that wasn’t very helpful, baby.” Lance said with a small laugh, reaching out for him, and Hunk sat down on the bed next to him, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Shiro, do you wanna cuddle?” He asked bluntly with a smile and Shiro blinked at him.

“Do I want to... cuddle?” He asked, frowning. 

Oh. Shiro didn’t want to cuddle. Okay. That was fine. Why would he? 

“Just go away.” Lance mumbled, turning onto his side.

“What? I didn’t mean-”

“Go away.” Lance repeated and Hunk gently stroked his hair.

“Lance, baby…”

“Make him go away.”

“I- okay.” He said softly with a sigh and Lance didn’t need to look up, hearing Shiro stand and put his clothes on, and the slide of the door opening and closing.

Lance made a soft noise of discomfort, trying to snuggle against Hunk’s thigh, so he quickly laid down, pulling Lance against him.

“What was that about, little bug?” He asked softly and Lance frowned, burying himself against him.

“Didn’t wanna cuddle.” He said softly.

“That doesn’t mean you needed to kick him out, baby…”

“ _He_ didn’t want to cuddle. Why would he?” He grumbled, snuggling further against Hunk, feeling tears well in his eyes. He was feeling emotional, sue him. “He doesn’t wanna cuddle he just wants to fuck.”

Hunk kissed his head, holding him close. “That’s not true, buttercup.”

“Is. He just wants to fuck and leave.” He sniffed, feeling a couple of tears slide down his cheeks and he grumbled unhappily.

“Lance.” He said softly, and Lance looked at him. “Listen to me, okay? It’s not that. I think Shiro probably felt a bit awkward, because he doesn’t want to impose on you and me, you know? Because this is very new, and he doesn’t know where he stands… he doesn’t want to cross a line, yeah?”

Lance sniffed. “You think so…?’”

“Shiro isn’t that kind of man, Lance, you know that.” Hunk said softly. “We wouldn’t have done this, if he was, yeah?”

“Then… why did he leave?” 

“Because you told him to, my love.” Hunk said gently. “Look… Shiro is already very confused by the fact that we even let him have sex with you in the first place, yeah? So he already feels like he’s had more than he should have, and he doesn’t want to do the wrong thing, by trying to be there for you in a way that he feels _I_ should be there for you, even though he’s the person you had sex with. Because I’m the person you’re in love with, he feels like anything he could do for you right now, you’d rather have from me, anyway.”

“How do you know?” Lance asked softly, sniffing and Hunk gently wiped his eyes with the cuff of his shirt. 

“Because I’m good at reading people and assessing situations, darling.” He said softly. “It makes sense though, doesn’t it?”

Lance gave a small nod. “Yeah, “m being stupid…”

“You’re not being stupid, bug. I promise. You’re allowed to be overwhelmed and emotional from the sex, yeah? That can happen and that’s okay.”

“What do you know about sex?’ Lance huffed and Hunk gave a gentle laugh. 

“Enough to know that you’re feeling overwhelmed and emotional from it.”

Lance grumbled, burying himself back against Hunk’s chest.

“And so we’re gonna have a little nap and cuddle together, yeah? And then we’re gonna have a nice hot shower and get you all cleaned up, and then we’re gonna go and talk to Shiro, and you’re gonna apologise for kicking him out, and he’s gonna apologise for not explaining himself and upsetting you, and then we’re all gonna have a long talk together, okay?”

“’Bout what?” Lance asked sleepily.

“About moving forward.” He said softly. “Would you like to do it again, bug?”

“Mm… think so. Dunno.’ He said softly.

“Okay, well we need to talk to Shiro to see how he feels about it. And then if he also wants to, then we all need to have an open discussion about aftercare and what you both need from each other, and what we’re okay with and what we’re not okay with, yeah?”

Lance gave a small nod. “’S not the same if you give me it.” He said softly. “You’re not the one whose cum I still have inside me.” He said, giving a small grumpy laugh.

“I know, bug. And we’ll figure it out, okay?”

“Okay…” He said, giving a small yawn. 

“Have a rest now, baby. We can talk more when you wake up, yeah?”

“Mmmhm. Okay.” He agreed softly. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too.’ He said, nuzzling against his chest, falling asleep in moments. 

***

Lance wasn’t asleep for too long, but he felt a lot better when he woke up. Hunk was gently stroking over his skin, and he was nice and warm, snuggled against his boyfriend.

“Hey there, little bug.” Hunk said softly as Lance opened his eyes and gave a soft sleepy hum. 

“Hi baby.’ Lance said with a soft smile, looking up at him.

“Did you sleep good?” He asked, gently brushing Lance’s hair from his face and Lance nodded.

“Mmhm. How long?”

“Not too bad, a little over half a varga, maybe.”

Lance nodded. “Can we shower…? I feel all icky.”

“Of course, baby.” Hunk said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, keeping Lance in his arms as he stood, carrying him into the bathroom.

He gently put Lance down in the shower and turned on the water, kissing his forehead.

“You want me to help?” He asked softly and Lance bit his lip.

“You don’t… have to.” He said with a small shrug. 

“I don’t mind, buttercup. If you’d rather do it yourself though then that’s okay, too.”

Lance leant against him, resting his head in the crook of Hunk’s neck. “You can help…” he mumbled. “I don’t wanna do it again.”

“With Shiro?” He asked softly and Lance nodded.

“I don’t feel good, I don’t like it.”

“Okay, angel.” Hunk said gently, kissing his head and wrapping an arm around him. “I’m sorry I persuaded you to do it.”

Lance shook his head. “’S okay. You didn’t know.”

Hunk frowned, holding him close. “I’m still sorry, love bug.” 

“ _You’re_ my boyfriend.’ Lance mumbled against his skin. “You take care of me. And if I’m not gonna sleep with you then I’m not gonna sleep with _anyone_.”

“Okay.” Hunk said. “I’m sorry, my love.”

“Stop saying sorry and help me get clean.” Lance grumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his neck, not moving as Hunk began to lather soap over his body. 

“Inside too?” Hunk murmured.

“You don’t have to.” Lance mumbled back.

“Hey, that’s not what I said, bug. If you want me to then I want to, yeah?”

“Okay…” he said softly and Hunk gently eased two fingers into him, and began to clean him out. 

“That feel okay, baby?” He asked and Lance shrugged.

“Uncomfy.” He said softly.

“Nearly there, darling.” Hunk said, and Lance nodded.

He finished cleaning him up, and rinsed them both down, wrapping Lance in a towel and picking him up, carrying him back into the bedroom.

“There, snug as a bug in a rug.” Hunk said, and Lance giggled, squirming inside of the towel. He had never really understood what that meant, but Hunk said that his parents had used to say it to him when he was younger and wrapped in a towel.

“I’m a little buggie.” Lance nodded.

“You’re my little buggie.” Hunk agreed, peppering his face with kisses and Lance gave a small happy squeal, writhing to get away from the onslaught. “I love you, bug.”

“I love _you_.” Lance smiled back and Hunk kissed his lips softly. 

“You wanna stay here and cuddle for a bit before we go find Shiro, bug?”

“Don’t wanna see Shiro.” Lance frowned, shaking his head. 

“Lance…”

“Uh uh.” Lance pouted, burying his face in Hunk’s neck. “Only want you.”

Hunk sighed softly, gently cupping the back of Lance’s head and stroking his hair.

“Okay, sweetheart.” He said softly, laying down and holding Lance against him, carefully pulling the towel off of him and the covers around them instead.

“I don’t wanna go to dinner.” Lance mumbled.

“Okay, I’ll get us something to eat later, bug.” Hunk agreed, gently stroking at the nape of his neck.

“You’re the best.” Lance said with a soft sigh as he snuggled against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already, they are a mess smh
> 
> It’s called communication, boys
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

Lance wasn’t exactly consciously avoiding Shiro over the next couple of days. Except, he kind of was. He’d been doing a pretty good job of it, too. 

He was in the kitchen, grabbing a few snacks for him and Hunk to share this evening, jolting as he heard his name.

"Lance?” Shiro asked softly and Lance turned around to look at him. "Are we… okay?”

Lance gave a soft sigh, looking down and nodding. "Yeah.”

"We don’t… we don’t feel okay.” He said and Lance looked up at him.

"I’m sorry.” Lance said after a few moments of hesitant silence.

"What for?” Shiro frowned and Lance sighed again, getting up on the counter top and swinging his legs.

"Kicking you out. And avoiding you.”

"So you were avoiding me.” Shiro said, sounding sad and Lance shrugged.

"I guess. I shouldn’t have kicked you out, though. I was just being stupid and emotional… I know none of us really knew what was supposed to happen after.”

Shiro nodded. "I just… I thought you’d prefer to cuddle Hunk, I don’t know.”

"Hunk’s not the one I had sex with.” Lance said softly.

"Yeah. I’m sorry. I just… didn’t want to overstep.”

"Hunk said that’s probably what happened.” Lance nodded. "So I’m sorry I over reacted.”

"It’s okay.” Shiro said with a small smile and Lance gave him a small one back.

Well, that had gone better than expected.

"Hunk said that we should talk to you about things like that, if you wanted to do it again.” He said softly, and Shiro looked up at him. "Do you?”

Shiro swallowed and nodding. "I don’t think I could not.” A few beats passed. "Do you?”

Lance looked at him, reaching out and pushing the front part of Shiro’s hair off of his face, and holding it there.

"I don’t know.” He said softly. "I said I did, and then I said I didn’t…” he gently traced his fingers over Shiro’s jaw, tilting his head backwards a little, and Shiro looked up at him with an affectionate smile. "I mean, it was really good, obviously.” He huffed a laugh. "But I felt really shitty afterwards for a while.”

"I’m sorry.” Shiro said softly, face crinkling into a frown. 

"Why did you want to sleep with me?” Lance asked softly, still gently tracing his fingers over his skin.

Shiro laughed softly. "I’m not sure that’s a question I should answer.”

"Okay…” Lance said, confused. He didn’t know what that was supposed to mean.

"I could ask the same to you.” Shiro said, lips quirking into a smile.

"Mm, because you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Lance laughed. "And I think I’ve fancied you since before you even knew who I was.”

"Stroke my ego some more,” Shiro teased.

"And Hunk and I just have that sort of relationship, you know? Where I fawn over sexy people and tell him all about it and he thinks it’s funny. But god you should see yourself, Shiro.”

"I do see myself.”

"No you don’t. Not like I do.” Lance smirked. "You don’t see yourself at your sexiest. Not when you’ve been training for hours and you’re all sweaty and sexy and then you lift up your shirt and wipe your face and god, Shiro your _chest_ , I swear, it could kill me.”He said, lifting Shiro’s shirt up to emphasise his point.

Shiro gave a soft laugh, wetting his lip. "That all?”

"Oh Shiro, I could go on and on. You have no idea how sexy you are.” Lance breathed, leaning in a little and Shiro reached up to cup his face, pulling him in so that their lips were only a few centimetres apart.

"Are you still undecided, Lance?” He breathed and Lance swallowed. 

"No.” He said softly back, god, he wanted Shiro again. 

"I want to kiss you.” Shiro murmured and fuck, that really did sound like an amazing idea. 

"You can’t.” Lance said softly, pressing a small kiss to his cheek instead, just catching the corner of his lips.

"I know.” Shiro breathed back, wrapping his other arm around Lance’s torso and pulling him flush against his body.

"You wanna take me to bed then, Shiro?” Lance breathed.

"God, you have no idea.” Shiro murmured back, and Lance hopped down off of the counter, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him down the corridor to his and Hunk’s room, opening the door and pushing Shiro inside. 

"I made a decision, baby.” Lance said, smiling at Hunk as they came in and he pushed Shiro down onto the bed.

"I had a feeling you might.” Hunk said with an amused smile, swivelling around in his chair, still going over his papers while he watched the two of them.

Lance clambered into Shiro’s lap, eyes flicking to his lips and then kissing at his jaw, cupping the back of Shiro’s head, and hiking his shirt up with his other hand, running it over his chest.

Shiro moaned softly, tilting his head as Lance kissed down his neck, nipping and sucking as he went, littering his skin with the lightest of marks before kissing back up and nipping at his jaw, pressing soft kisses to the skin around his lips.

"You can kiss him, if you want to.” Hunk said softly and Lance turned to him, frowning.

"But you said-"

"I know. But I want to watch you two make out. If you want to.” He said, wetting his lip and Lance blinked at him for a moment, turning back to Shiro and looking at his lips, which really, were just begging to be kissed.

He leant in, brushing them together and Shiro cupped the back of his head, burying his hand in his hair, kissing him softly back.

He dragged Lance’s bottom lip between his teeth and Lance gasped, Shiro slipping his tongue into his mouth as Lance parted his lips.

Lance moaned, sliding his tongue against Shiro’s as Shiro slid his other hand down to cup Lance’s ass, squeezing a little and Lance whined into his mouth, pressing back against his touch and running his hands down Shiro’s chest.

"I wanna ride you,” Lance murmured against his lips and Shiro gave a soft groan.

"Fuck.” He breathed. "Yeah?”

"Uh huh.” Lance nodded, nipping at his bottom lip and then grabbing up the lube off of the bedside table to give to Shiro.

"Take off your clothes then, gorgeous.” Shiro murmured and Lance got off of his lap to strip down, getting back into Shiro’s lap and pulling his shirt quickly over his head, tossing it aside with his own clothes.

"Good boy.” Shiro murmured and Lance growled.

"Don’t you start.” He said, but Shiro only gave a small laugh, reaching down to wrap his hand around Lance’s cock to coax him to full hardness and Lance was soon rutting into his hand and giving soft whimpers.

"There’s a good boy, Lance.” Shiro said softly again as he uncapped the lube and slicked his fingers, reaching down to circle them at Lance’s rim.

"Please…” Lance whimpered, biting his lip and moaning as Shiro pushed one into him, carefully thrusting it into him. "Fuck…”

"That good?” Shiro asked and Lance whined.

"Not enough…”

"Easy now.” Shiro said, breathing a soft laugh and gently easing in a second finger. "I’ll give you what you want, but we have to do it carefully.”

"Don’t wanna be careful, want your cock.” Lance whined.

"Don’t be such a needy little bitch.” Shiro said, voice low and Lance moaned, head falling forward.

"Fuck.”

"Oh, you like that, do you?” He asked. "That’s an interesting combination of kinks, Lance.”

"S-shut up…”

"You want me to tell you what a pretty little slut you sound like moaning for me like that? Begging for my cock?”

Lance groaned, wishing that wasn’t getting to him like it was. "F-fuck, yes…”

"And then you want me to tell you what a good little boy you are taking it. What a good little slut you are riding my fingers, hm?”

Lance moaned, leaning forward to press his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, cheeks burning. "Fuck me.” He murmured.

Shiro laughed, sliding a third finger into him, spreading them inside of him, carefully stretching him out. 

"Please…” Lance whined, rocking his hips, cock leaking messily over Shiro’s abdomen.

"Okay, okay.” Shiro said, lifting his hips enough to slide his pants down and pull his cock out, running his fist over himself a few times with a pleasured sigh, before slicking himself and lifting Lance over him, holding onto his hips as Lance carefully eased himself down.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…” Lance moaned breathlessly as Shiro filled him, and he glanced over to Hunk, who had stopped writing now, watching as Shiro’s cock slowly disappeared inside of him. 

"God, Lance.” Shiro groaned.

Lance panted as he sat back down in Shiro’s lap, cock completely inside of him, leaning in to kiss him messily.

"You’re so fucking big.” Lance whined into his mouth as he began to lightly rock his hips, Shiro’s cock shifting inside of him.

Shiro groaned at that, rocking his hips up a little and Lance gasped.

"Fuck.” He moaned, giving a soft whimper, before carefully lifting himself up and sinking back down. " _Oh fuck_.”

"Does that feel good, baby?” Shiro asked and Lance whined, nodding.

"S-so f-fucking good- fuck, so good, so good.” He groaned, quickly rocking his hips again, lifting up and sinking back down, trying to get into a rhythm as he fucked himself on Shiro’s cock.

"God, you feel so good.” Shiro groaned. "Such a fucking good boy, taking my cock so good, Lance, fuck.”

Lance whimpered desperately at that, fucking himself faster. "Shiro- Shiro- fuck…”

Shiro began to lightly rock his hips in time with Lance, fucking up into him as Lance rocked down, gripping his hips and pulling Lance against him, knocking the head of his cock against Lance’s prostate. Lance cried out, back arching a little and Shiro kept him at that angle, making sure he was getting it with each thrust.

"Fuck- fuck, fuck, fuck, Shiro…” Lance moaned, and Shiro wrapped a hand around Lance’s leaking cock, quickly jerking him off as he fucked up into him.

"Being such a good boy, Lance, such a good boy.” He praised and Lance groaned, caught between rocking down onto Shiro’s cock and rutting up into his hand.

"Sh-Shiro, "m gonna cum-" he warned, rocking his hips faster.

"Cum for me.” Shiro instructed softly and Lance did, cumming hard over Shiro’s hand, rocking his hips quickly as he rode his orgasm out, clenching around Shiro’s cock.

"Please, please, Shiro, please I want it…” he whined, hips slowing with fatigue as he came down from his high, Shiro fucking quickly up into him as he chased his own orgasm.

"Close-" he warned and Lance moaned.

"Please, Shiro, please cum for me, please, want it-"

"Fuck- fuck-" Shiro groaned, spilling into him, fucking him through it, before slowing to a stop, pulling Lance against him as he practically collapsed on him, kissing his head. "Fuck, you did so good, Lance.” He said softly as Lance panted against him.

Lance pressed a soft kiss to his neck, blowing out a long breath as his breathing calmed a little and Shiro carefully slipped his cock out of him, laying down and holding Lance against his chest and Lance smiled softly; that was what he wanted.

"Baby, come spoon me.” He mumbled as he snuggled against Shiro, looking up at him with a small smile.

Hunk came over to the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to Lance’s head, gently brushing his hair from his face.

"Would you mind terribly if I went to take these calculations to Pidge first, bug?” He asked and Lance pouted.

"Why? Tell Pidge to do it herself.” He whined and Hunk laughed.

"I can’t do that, we’re working on this together, and it’s really going to benefit the team when we’re done, I promise.”

Lance whined again.

"But I can take it later if you really want me to stay, sweetheart.” He said softly, biting his lip.

"It’s okay.” Lance said with a tired smile. "I’ll see you later, baby.”

"I love you.” He said, kissing his forehead.

"Love you too.” Lance replied, and then Hunk was out of the door.

"Are you feeling okay?” Shiro asked gently and Lance nodded, nuzzling him.

"Mmmhm.” He agreed. "Tired. That was more effort than I thought it was gonna be, my legs hurt.”

Shiro gave a soft laugh, gently stroking over his skin. "It is hard work.” He agreed.

"Would you have experience with that?” Lance asked, looking up at him with a teasing smile.

"Maybe.’ Shiro teased back. "I don’t kiss and tell.”

"I can’t imagine you riding someone.” Lance said with a small laugh and Shiro laughed with him.

"Maybe I’ll show you one day.”

"Sounds promising.” Lance smiled, gently kissing his jaw.

"Can I kiss you?” Shiro asked softly and Lance hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

Shiro leant down and gently pressed their lips together, and Lance softly kissed him back, moving their lips over one another’s. 

Shiro pulled Lance over him as they kissed and he carefully slipped his tongue into Lance’s mouth and Lance gave a soft moan, before pulling back, a little breathless. 

"We um-" he said, wetting his lip, forehead creasing as he tried to think of what to say. 

"Mmm.” Shiro nodded, though Lance wasn’t sure how he knew to agree when Lance hadn’t said anything.

Lance smiled, nestling back against him. "You’re warm and comfy.”

Shiro smiled. "I’m sorry I didn’t do this last time.” He said softly.

"It’s okay.” Lance said through a yawn. "You didn’t know. I just like cuddles.”

"I know you do.” Shiro said, holding him tighter. "Let me know when you want to clean up, okay?”

"Mm, now, as long as you stay for cuddles afterwards.” Lance said with a hum. "I feel icky.”

Shiro nodded, standing up and scooping Lance up, carrying him into the bathroom and setting him down.

Lance stepped into the shower, starting up the water and pulling Shiro in with him. 

"Hi,” he said with a smile and Shiro bit his lip, smiling back.

"Hi.”

"You gonna clean me up, big guy?”

"You want me to?”

"Mmmhm.” Lance nodded, handing Shiro the soap, who quickly lathered it in his hands and began to spread it over Lance’s body.

"You’re so gorgeous, Lance.” Shiro said softly, massaging the soap into his skin and Lance bit his lip.

"You think?” He asked, lip curling into a smile.

"God, yes.” Shiro agreed, pressing kisses to the curve where his neck met his shoulder, reaching down to grip his ass, squeezing softly. "So fucking gorgeous. So sexy.”

Lance gave a soft whine, eyes fluttering closed and Shiro moved a finger to trace around his rim teasingly.

"Please…” Lance whined softly, biting his lip and Shiro slid it easily into him, slipping in another and beginning to clean him out, teasingly knocking his fingers against his prostate as he thrust them into him.

"Like that?” He asked, voice low and Lance whined and nodded.

"Fuck, yes… just like that.” Lance moaned, rolling his hips a little, letting himself lean against the wall, and Shiro was quick to hike one of his thighs over his hip.

"I want you again.” Shiro murmured, kissing by his ear and over his cheek bone and Lance gave a soft groan, gasping harshly as Shiro hooked his fingers into his prostate again.

"F-fuck… please…” Lance whined, rocking his hips and Shiro pressed their lips messily together, slipping a third finger into him as he kissed him, licking into his mouth as Lance gasped into his own.

"Fuck, baby.” Shiro moaned softly and Lance could feel his cock hard and heavy against his thigh, and fuck, he wanted it inside him.

"W-wait-" Lance said quickly, pulling away from him. "We- we can’t.” He said, breathless and shaking his head.

Shiro looked confused for a moment. "Shit.” He said softly. "I’m sorry.” He said, pulling his fingers carefully from Lance and taking a step back. "That was too much.”

Lance nodded, looking down. "It’s okay.” He said softly. "I don’t think he’d mind… I just- I can’t- you know. Just do it, without asking him first, it’s not-"

"No, fuck, of course not. We weren’t thinking.”

Lance gave a small nod and turned the water off, stepping out and wrapping a towel around himself.

He blew out a long breath, willing his erection to go down a little as he rubbed himself down and pulled on some clean clothes.

"You okay?” Shiro asked softly, towel wrapped loosely around his waist as he leant in the doorway.

Lance jolted at the sound of his voice, turning around and looking him over, dragging his eyes back up to his face. 

"Yeah. I’m gonna- go and find Hunk.” He said, folding his arms over his chest, hugging them to him.

"Okay.” Shiro said softly with a nod. "Are you sure you’re okay?”

Lance nodded. "Yeah. I just need to- yeah. I’ll see you later.”

"Okay, you know where to find me if you need anything.” He smiled and Lance nodded, making for the door and leaving before Shiro could say anything else.

He found Hunk down in the lab with Pidge.

"Hey buttercup.” Hunk smiled as he saw Lance come in and Lance smiled.

"Hi, baby.” He said, wrapping his arms around Hunk as Hunk opened his. "Can I talk to you?” He asked softly.

"Of course, baby.”

"Um, alone?” He said, glancing to Pidge, who rolled her eyes.

"I’ll make a snack run.” She said, getting up and leaving.

"Are you okay? Is everything okay with Shiro?” Hunk asked in concern.

"Um-" Lance said, biting his lip. "So. I, uh, made out with Shiro some more, when you left.”

"Okay.” Hunk said.

"And- we nearly had sex again.”

"Okay.” Hunk said, forehead creasing into a small frown.

"But we didn’t.” Lance said quickly. "I mean, we were in the shower and he was fingering me because, you know- to clean me up, and I was really turned on and then we were kissing and he was hard and I was hard and- but- I stopped it. I promise.” He said, feeling absolutely awful.

"Okay.” Hunk said softly.

"...Okay?” Lance asked with a frown.

Hunk nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to Lance’s forehead. 

"That’s understandable, bug.” He said softly. "Thank you for not. I don’t mind… if you do want to, I just… would have minded a little, if you had.”

Lance gave a small sigh, closing his eyes and nodding. "I’m sorry.”

"It’s okay, bug, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

"I did.” Lance insisted. 

"I said you could kiss him.”

"No, you said you wanted to _watch_ us kiss.”

"Hey, bug.” Hunk said gently, cupping his face and gently brushing under his eye. "It’s okay.’

"It’s not…”

"It _is_.” He insisted. "I promise you I’m not upset. Like I said, it's understandable, okay? You just had sex and he was fingering you and you were turned on, and that’s okay. I never said to you that I only want you to do things when I’m watching, that wasn’t what we said before we started this, okay? And yes, I said I wanted to watch you kiss, but I also said you could kiss. And I’m not going back on that. It’s just kissing, it’s nothing different than everything else you’ve done. I promise. It’s okay.”

"You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” Lance asked, voice small.

"I’m not just saying that to make you feel better.” Hunk said, giving Lance a soft smile and Lance felt his eyes water again, burying his face against him.

"I love you.” He said softly and Hunk held him close, gently stroking over his back.

"I love you too, bug. It’s okay, it’s okay, I promise.”

"What did that bitch do this time?” Pidge asked as she came back in, a tray full of various snacks.

"What?” Hunk asked with a confused frown.

"Shiro?” She asked if it was obvious.

"How did you-?”

"What, know? Oh, Shiro’s a gay disaster, let me tell you.” She said with a snort. "He’s been dumping all his bullshit on me since this started, which really, feels like a lifetime ago, no matter the few short days it has been.”

Lance gave a small snort, looking over Hunk’s shoulder at her. "What kind of bullshit?”

She gave a long sigh. "I don’t get paid enough for this. I know, how about the time he came in just yelling "PIDGE I SLEPT WITH LANCE”, like, wow, Shiro, I wonder what kind of picture that paints. Before promptly seeing the horror on my face and quickly backtracking - "Oh don’t worry, Hunk was there, it was all consensual.” You are all a fucking mess and I really don’t want any part of it.”

Lance gave a small sniffle, nuzzling against Hunk. "We are a fucking mess.”

"Oh baby.’ Hunk said softly, kissing his temple. "It’s okay, we’ll figure this out.”

"You have dumb ideas.” Lance grumbled softly.

"Didn’t seem like you thought that when you were cumming all over yourself.” Hunk quipped and Lance groaned.

"Fuck off.”

Hunk chuckled, kissing his head. "You wanna go back to our room, grumpy baby?”

"Yes.” Lance grumbled.

"Okay.” He said, scooping Lance into his arms. "I’ll be back later, Pidge.”

Pidge laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay.”

Lance sighed. "I don’t know whether I just want to go to sleep or if I want to aggressively make out with you and hump your leg.” He murmured as Hunk carried him back to their room.

Hunk laughed, shaking his head. "Well, let me know which it is.”

"The latter, probably.” Lance sighed and Hunk opened their door, sitting down on the bed with Lance in his lap.

"Okay.” Hunk hummed, laying down and pulling Lance on top of him, pressing their lips together. 

Lance whined, nipping at Hunk’s lips and Hunk pressed his thigh between Lance’s legs and Lance gave a soft whine, immediately grinding down against him.

"Good boy, baby.” Hunk praised softly, gently stroking Lance’s hair, other hand coming to rest on the small of his back. "Just like that, bug.”

Lance whined, burying his face back against Hunk’s neck as he humped his leg.

"Doing so good, baby, just like that, yeah?”

"M-Mmhm.” Lance moaned, grinding against him harder. 

"Does that feel good, bug?”

"Y-Yeah… f-feels good.”

"Yeah, there’s my good boy. You just take what you need from me, yeah?”

Lance whimpered, nodding against him. "L-love you…” He mumbled. 

"I love you too, buttercup.” Hunk said, gently stroking over his back. "You’re my good boy.”

Lance gave a soft broken moan. "I-I’m-"

"Close baby?” Hunk asked gently. "You gonna be a good boy and make a mess in your pants for me, baby? You gonna be a good boy and cum?”

Lance gasped softly, hips stuttering and he nodded. "W-wanna be y-your good boy.”

"Then cum for me, little one.” Hunk said softly and Lance did, groaning as he spilled into his pants, grinding against Hunk’s thigh as he rode out his orgasm. 

"H-Hunk…” He whined softly as he slowed, collapsing on top of him and Hunk wrapped his arm around him properly, holding him close. 

"I’ve got you, buttercup. You’re my good boy, and I love you.”

Lance gave a small whine, nuzzling him. "I love you too.” He said softly. 

"You don’t wanna change your pants, baby?” Hunk asked gently and Lance gave a small grumble. 

"I guess…” he said, rolling over and pulling them down, pushing them off of the bed and snuggling back against Hunk, who pulled the blanket around him.

"Good boy. There’s my good boy.” He said softly. 

"You’ll get me hard again.” He mumbled and Hunk gave a gentle laugh. 

"If you wanna get hard again you gotta get Shiro.” He teased and Lance whined. 

"I wanna cuddle with my baby.” Lance said softly, nuzzling him. "Just wanna cuddle with my baby.”

"That’s good, cause I wanna cuddle with my baby, too.”

Lance gave a small giggle against his skin. "That’s me!”

"That’s you, little buggie.” Hunk smiled, pressing a kiss to Lances temple.

"I’m your little buggie.” He agreed with a happy nod.

"You are indeed.”

"Can I have a nap now…?” He asked softly.

"Of course, angel.”

"You can go back to Pidgey if you need to… I don’t mind…” he said sadly.

"I wouldn’t leave you for the world, little buggie. Not for anything. I told you, didn’t I? I want to cuddle with my baby.”

"Oh yeah.” Lance said softly, nodding. "That’s me.”

"That’s you.’ Hunk smiled, holding him close. "And you can have a nap, angel, and I’ll still be cuddling you when you wake up.”

"Promise?”

"I promise.”

"Okay, I love you” Lance said with a smile, nestling down further against him. 

"I love you too, bug.”

"Little buggie.”

"Little buggie.” Hunk agreed.

 

***

 

Hunk was asleep when Lance woke up, and Lance smiled softly at him, sitting up and looking at his sleeping face. God, he loved this man so much.

He gently brushed Hunk’s hair from his face, smiling as his forehead crinkled and he wrinkled his nose, making a small noise.

They should probably get going for dinner soon, it was bound to be about time, and whilst Lance really couldn’t say he was super excited for their daily dose of food goo, he also was feeling rather hungry, and right on cue, his stomach rumbled and Lance gave a small grumble.

At least the following day was Hunk’s turn to cook, and that meant they would get something tasty, even if it was made with a bunch of alien ingredients. At this point, anything would beat the goo that had grown tolerable, but Lance was still heartily sick of.

Lance stood up, carefully so that the his weight wouldn’t shift the mattress too much, picking up his underwear off of the floor and shoving them into the laundry basket in the bathroom. He would have to clean those soon or they’d be ruined. 

He spent a moment cleaning himself up in the bathroom where a little cum had dried against his skin and then padded back into the bedroom, changing into some fresh underwear and pants, and pulling one of Hunk’s sweaters over his head, smiling at how the cuffs fell past his wrists and it hung nice and loosely around him.

He loved wearing Hunk’s clothes, they were always soft and warm and swallowed him up. They smelled like Hunk and made him feel safe.

He went back over to the bed, carefully sitting back down and pressing a light kiss to Hunk’s forehead.

"Hunk, sweetheart,” he said softly and Hunk frowned as he stirred in his sleep. "You gonna wake up now for me, baby?”

Hunk made a soft groaning noise, shaking his head and Lance gave a soft affectionate laugh.

"Come on, angel. It's time to wake up, or you’ll never get to sleep tonight, hm?”

"Don’t wanna…” Hunk grumbled, yawning.

"But you gotta, baby.” Lance smiled, gently kissing his lips and that was enough to coax Hunk awake as he gently kissed him back. "Come on, uppy getty.”

"Mm… fine.” Hunk said, blearily opening his eyes and blinking at Lance, giving him a soft sleepy smile. "You look cute in that.”

Lance smiled, feeling himself blush a little. "Thanks, baby.” He said. "Come on, we gotta go to dinner.”

Hunk nodded, sitting up and stretching, standing up and wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist as he followed him.

"I love you.” Hunk said, pressing a kiss to the curve of his neck and Lance smiled.

"I love you too, beautiful.” He said, leaning into his embrace, and pulling away a moment later, lacing their fingers together and pulling him gently from their room. 

The two made their way to the kitchen And Coran was already filling their bowls with goo and waved a cheery greeting to them, telling them to eat up, because they had a mission to go on tomorrow morning.

Lance nodded, sitting himself down in Hunk’s lap, nuzzling him and pressing soft loving kisses along his jaw as Hunk rubbed soft circles with his thumb into his hip while they waited for the others to join them.

They weren’t long and Lance gave a small wave to Shiro as he came in, who gave him a wide smile, clearly relieved to see that things were good between Hunk and Lance. 

It was definitely a weird situation, when Lance thought about it. Sitting around the dinner table with the people that he’d been stuck in space with for goodness knows how long now. 

Two were aliens. Literal, actual aliens, and while that novelty had worn off long ago, it was still weird to think about. One was like a sister to him, someone he’d barely known before getting stuck out here, someone he’d been put on a team with and couldn’t work with. They all worked like clockwork together now. One was... the absolute love of his life, the best thing that ever happened to him. One was, well... Keith. Rival turned friend. And one was his literal hero from back at the Garrison, and now he was... fucking. 

It was a weird little family they all had, but that was what it was. A family. And they laughed and chatted over dinner, all stomaching the food goo and listening in excitement as Hunk went over his plans for tomorrow’s dinner. A reward, if you would, for the mission they were going on tomorrow morning. Nothing major, or dangerous. An infiltration and retrieval of some sort of vital information.

Lance didn’t understand it, really. It was all in Pidge’s area. They just ad to go with to secure the area and fight off any Galra who might try and stop them. The usual. 

After they were finished everyone filtered out, returning to whatever it was that they spent their free time doing these days, and Hunk called out for Shiro before he could leave.

"Yeah?” He asked, giving him a small smile and Lance could see the underlying apprehension.

"I just wanted to say,” he started, going back to stroking Lance’s hip now that they had finished eating, "It’s okay if you and Lance do things while I’m not around. I mean, obviously, I’d prefer to be there. But I don’t want you guys feeling bad about it if something does happen.”

Lance frowned softly, biting his lip and Shiro nodded.

"I um, appreciate that.” He said softly. 

"Okay, well.” He said with a smile. "Have a good night.”

"Thanks.” Shiro smiled. "You guys have a good one, too.” 

"Sweet dreams, Shiro.” Lance said, quirking his lips into a smile and Shiro huffed a small affectionate laugh as he left.

"You ready to go to bed, baby? What d’you wanna do with our evening?” Hunk asked and Lance hummed.

"I don’t know… we could… go for a swim or something?” He asked, huffing a laugh.

"A swim?’ Hunk asked, tilting his head. "Did you figure out how to actually get to the pool, this time?”

Lance rolled his eyes. "Yes. And this time we won’t have to deal with any mullet haired boys on the way.”

Hunk laughed. "Okay, we can for a swim if you want to, baby.”

Lance nodded, and stood up, grabbing onto Hunk’s hands and dragging him back to their room to get something to swim in.

"We could always skinny dip.” Lance said with a wink and Hunk laughed, shaking his head.

"And in the event that we _do_ run into any mullet haired boys on the way?”

Lance pouted. "You’re no fun, baby.”

"It wasn’t a no.” Hunk said, raising an eyebrow and Lance grinned.

"You’re an enabler, baby.” He said, grabbing up their swim shorts and dragging Hunk all the way to the pool.

Lance was eager to get in, making grabby hands for Hunk who was still at the edge, but he gave a soft laugh, getting in and moving through the water to him, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist.

"I miss swimming.” Lance said softly, leaning into him.

"I know, angel.” Hunk said with a small frown, beginning to gently sway them in the water.

"On the bright side, though… I don’t know the last time I was in an actual pool before we came to space.” It didn’t really sound like a bright side the way he said it. "It’s… still not the ocean, though.”

Hunk gave a soft sad sigh, holding him tighter and kissing his cheek.

"I’m sorry, baby.’ He said softly. "I miss home, too.”

Lance sighed. "Yeah… It’s…” he sighed again. "Sorry I’m being all sad, baby.”

"You don’t ever have to say sorry to me for something like that, bug, you know that.” Hunk said softly but firmly and Lance gave a small nod.

"I know... I just... we’re supposed to be having fun.”

"I enjoy every moment that I spend with you.’ Hunk said, gently cupping his face. "You know that, right? Even if we’re being homesick. Even if you get sad. You’re never a burden to me. Ever.”

Lance gave a small smile as his eyes filled with tears. "I just... I miss it so much.” He said. "I feel like... like I took it for granted so much. Everything. Everyone... I never... I mean, all those years, I had the ocean right there and I never even appreciated it and what I wouldn’t give to be able to go back and see it again... swim in it again…”

"I know, angel.” Hunk said, kissing his forehead. "I know.”

"I’m sorry.” Lance mumbled.

"No.” He said and Lance gave a small watery smile. "Don’t you dare.”

"I know…” Lance said, giving a sigh.

"We’ll go back, I promise. You and me, yeah?”

"You and me.” Lance agreed, looping his arms around Hunk’s neck and gently kissing him. 

"I love you, bug.”

"I know,’ Lance smiled softly, "I love you too. Now, swim with me.”

Hunk gave a small laugh, letting go of Lance and the two messed around in the water for a little, splashing each other, until Lance persuaded Hunk to do a few laps with him, and they did a few silly races, splashing each other. 

They showered after that, washing each other’s hair to get the chlorine (or whatever the Altean alternative was) out of their hair, drying off and lounging on the floor of their room, playing with an old pack of Earth cards that Hunk had picked up at the space mall a while back.

"That’s... three to me and two to you.” Hunk said as he put down the winning card and Lance groaned. 

"Best of ten.” He said, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

"You can’t do best of an even number.”

"You can if you’re good enough.”

"You think you’re good enough?” Hunk asked, lips pulling into a smile and Lance scoffed.

"Oh, I know I am.’”

"Don’t get so cocky, buttercup, let’s remember whose winning here.”

"Um, let’s remember who the reigning champion of cards is? And it ain’t you, sunshine.” He said with a smug smirk and Hunk shook his head.

"We’ll see, baby. We’ll see.” He said, gathering the cards back up and shuffling them, dealing them back out for a new round.

"You doubt me? I’m wounded.”

Hunk gave a non committal hum.

It was a close thing, but eventually, Lance did end up winning, throwing the cards down and tackling Hunk down backwards onto the floor.

"Do I get a victory kiss?” He asked with a smug smile.

"Wouldn’t that make it a victory for me too?’ Hunk asked and Lance rolled his eyes playfully.

"You’re a sap. Now, shut up and kiss me.”

Hunk smiled, complying easily, cupping Lance’s face and kissing him softly.

"Bed?” Hunk asked after a few moments, pulling back to look at him.

"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea.” Lance nodded, getting up off of him and offering him his hands to help pull him up.

Hunk leant in to give him another kiss, before flopping down onto the bed, pulling Lance down on top of him.

Lance laughed, gently nuzzling their noses together, before kissing his lips again.

"Can we do another spa night tomorrow, baby?” He asked and Hunk nodded. 

"Mm, I’d love to.”

"Can we paint nails? I found some polish while we were at the mall last time and I haven’t tried it out yet. Also we can do the other masks instead of the sheet ones.”

Hunk smiled, giving him a soft loving kiss. "We can do whatever you want, my darling.”

"I love you.” Lance said with a soft smile.

"And I love you.” Hunk smiled back, rolling onto his side and pulling Lance against his chest.

"Are you sleepy?” Lance asked and Hunk made a non committal sound.

"Not particularly.” He said. "I just wanna cuddle with you.”

"That’s handy, I wanna cuddle with you, too.” Lance said with a light laugh, pressing a soft kiss to Hunk’s jaw.

"Oh, you’re right, that is handy.” Hunk smiled, gently stroking over Lance’s skin.

"I think, that there is quite possibly nothing I like more than cuddling with you.” Lance said softly with a contented sigh.

Hunk smiled, kissing Lance’s cheek. "That’s very lucky then, love bug, because I feel exactly the same way.”

"Wow, that is very lucky.” Lance giggled.

"Mmm,” Hunk hummed softly, and Lance snuggled against him. "So tell me then, what’s it like having a sex life?”

Lance laughed. "It’s... weird.” He said. "But... good. I think. I’m half undecided. But I mean, the sex is great, so. It’s probably a good thing.”

"Why only probably?” Hunk asked with a soft laugh.

"I don’t know... it’s weird because it’s _Shiro_ , you know? Not because... I mean, _you_ know how long I’ve fancied him for. I don’t know. It doesn’t make sense to me, what we’re doing. But I guess it works, so it’s okay.”

"You mean like... that I’m not jealous?” He asked and Lance gave a contemplative hum.

"Yeah, I guess that’s probably part of it.”

"Well…” Hunk said softly. "I don’t know. I’ve never really been much of a jealous person, you know that. As long as you continue to like it, then I like it, too. I mean, I like watching you both, and I like things that make you happy, and you seem to be enjoying it... So that makes me happy, too.”

"I guess that makes sense.” Lance said softly.

"And I must say, you look absolutely stunning when you’re being fucked.” He said and Lance laughed.

"Well, thank you very much.”

"I mean, you look absolutely stunning _all_ of the time. But especially, when you’re being fucked.”

"I suppose I’ll just have to show you some more then, won’t I?” He asked with a soft giggle, kissing at his lips teasingly.

"Mmm, I suppose you might just have to.” Hunk agreed.

"And I _suppose_ we might just have to figure out how good I look doing some other things too…” Lance hummed.

"Oh?”

"Mm, like with a cock down my throat, perhaps?”

"Oh, I think that is something we should _definitely_ figure out.” Hunk nodded.

"And I mean... there are so many positions. And so many things I need to learn…”

"I can’t help but feel like that would be something you would pick up very fast. I think you’ll be an excellent student.”

"Oh do you? Well, thank you very much.” Lance giggled. "I happen to think I would be an excellent student, too. I’ve always responded well to a more _hands on_ approach, you know?”

Hunk laughed, shaking his head. "I love you.”

Lance giggled, nuzzling the underside of his jaw. "I love _you_.”

Hunk leant down, gently tipping Lance’s chin so that he could press their lips together. 

"You’re beautiful.” Hunk murmured softly and Lance blinked, flushing. 

"Where did that come from?”

"You just are.’ He said, smiling softly. "And sometimes I just gotta make sure you know.”

Lance bit his lip, tucking his face into the crook of Hunk’s neck. "Thank you.” He said softly.

"You don’t need to thank me, buttercup.”

Lance made a non committal noise. "Still.”

Hunk gave a soft laugh, kissing his head. "We should get some sleep. We’re up early for the mission tomorrow, yeah?”

Lance sighed. "Yeah. I love getting up early.”

Hunk snorted. “I know, baby. I’m sure Shiro will be more than happy to make it up to you.”

Lance hummed. “Mmm, maybe.”

“Sleep well, baby.”

"You too.’ Lance said, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. "I love you.’

"I love you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No angst next chapter I swear,,, just one (1) grumpy boy
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,should they talk more??? yes.  
> ,,,,will they talk more??? probably not (at least yet). because they're stupid.

Lance was not a morning person. He supposed that really, what were mornings when you were stuck in space with no real time cycle? 

But the lights all came on to emulate "morning” and he was expected to get up, so it didn’t really make a difference. Morning was morning. Whether it was early morning training or up nice and early for a mission, there were a lot of things that Lance would rather be doing.

Like sleeping. And cuddling with his boyfriend in bed.

He grumbled as he felt Hunk get up, immediately feeling a little chilly without the warmth of his body beside him.

"Come on, baby.” Hunk said softly and Lance pouted.

"Don’t wanna.” He said softly.

"We have a mission to go on.”

Lance stubbornly shook his head. "No.”

Hunk gave a soft sigh. "Well, the way I’m looking at it we have a few options here.”

Lance cracked an eye open.

"You can stay in bed, and then Shiro will come over here and drag you out of it, because we need you for the mission, and then there will be no sex for you as a punishment. Or, you can stay in bed until _I_ have to drag you out, and then you will be eating food goo for dinner whilst the rest of us enjoy a Hunk Special, and then we will not do face masks and nails before bed.”

"Those sound like horrible options.” Lance whined. "Why do you hate me?”

Hunk gave a soft laugh. "Or, you can get up now like a good little boy.”

Lance pouted. "What’s my reward for doing that?”

"Mm, I don’t know. I’ll carry you down to your lions hangar.”

"I _do_ like it when you carry me…” He said softly. "And I _do_ wanna have more sex… and I _do_ wanna do face masks and nails tonight. And I would rather _starve_ than eat food goo tonight.”

"So what option are we going with then, buttercup?”

Lance grumbled. "Three.” He said, sitting up and shivering. "Baby, I’m cold.”

"Come on, let’s get you dressed, yeah?” Hunk said, rubbing Lance’s arms to warm him up and then helping him into his flight suit and armour.

"You gotta carry me in, too.” Lance said, flopping against Hunk and Hunk laughed, scooping him up into his arms.

"Okay, bug. Come on, then.” He said, opening the door and carrying Lance to where everyone was gathered. "Sorry we’re a bit late, someone needs his beauty sleep.”

Shiro chuckled and Lance groaned. 

"Come on, Lance, wakey wakey.” Shiro said and Lance grumbled. 

He wanted to go back to bed and cuddle, not go on a stupid mission that they didn’t even need everyone going for anyway. This wasn’t even a fun mission.

"I’m sure it’ll be worth your whiiile.” Shiro teased and Lance looked at him, narrowing his eyes. Was- Was Shiro trying to bribe him with sexual favours?

"Right in front of my salad.” Pidge muttered to herself, wrinkling her nose, but everyone else just looked confused.

"I’m awake.” He said softly and he watched as the corner of Shiro’s lips tugged into a smirk. 

"Good. Let’s get going then, team. We all remember the plan from the debriefing yesterday?”

They all nodded.

"Lance, you can walk to your own hangar.” Shiro said with a laugh as they all turned to go.

"No, Hunk promised he’d carry me if I got up like a good boy.” He said, before his eyes widened as he realised what he said and he flushed deeply.

"I’ll promise you something better.” Shiro said, raising an eyebrow.

"Like what?”

"You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Lance looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "Fine.” He said and Hunk put him down, and he leant up to press their lips together. "I love you.” He said softly.

"I love you too.” Hunk replied, kissing him on the forehead and making his way to the Yellow Lion’s hangar.

"Like what?” Lance asked again once he and Shiro were alone.

Shiro just smirked. "Like I said, you’ll just have to wait and see. But I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.” He said and then left.

Lance frowned, giving another soft grumble as he made his way to his own. He didn’t know why he was feeling so grumpy and clingy today, maybe he hadn’t slept well the night before… he just wanted cuddles and kisses and to be told that he was a good boy. Was that too much to ask?

The mission was boring, as Lance had suspected. They were quick to infiltrate the base and Pidge did… whatever clever things it was that she did while she extracted the information, and there had been a battle of sorts… nothing major and then it was all over and they were on their way back to the castle.

He supposed it was necessary, really, and he shouldn’t feel so bitter towards something that was important… but he’d been spoiled with a few lie ins as of late and he would have prefered to keep it that way.

It didn’t matter though, because he was very awake now, and he had promises of lots of nice things later in the day to come… 

After they got back and had showered up, Hunk headed to the kitchen, telling Lance and Shiro that they could go and do their thing now, if they wanted and Lance had perked up considerably.

Except Shiro had just chuckled and told Hunk that he would want to be there for it and promised Lance later, and offered to spar with him instead.

Wow. Sparring. That sounded great as opposed to an amazing orgasm. Nice.

Hunk had rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed Lance softly before shooing them both out of the kitchen and that was where he and Shiro were now, sparring.

Except it was less sparring, more Lance getting his ass kicked. And if that had anything to do with the fact that Shiro always looked really fucking sexy when he was training, and the fact that he had been promised some sort of sexual favour that was apparently so good that he’d put it off just so that Hunk could watch… well, Shiro didn’t need to know.

Except Shiro definitely knew.

He was smirking at Lance as they sparred, and he’d gotten Lance down on the ground one too many times, and Lance was probably, definitely at least semi hard and he really hoped that Shiro wouldn’t notice because that would have been embarrassing.

Except Shiro probably _had_ noticed because he was on top of Lance on the floor, keeping him held there as he leant over him, faces close together and they could feel each other panting.

"Yield?” Shiro asked, voice low and breathy and Lance gave a quick nod, reaching up to cup the back of his head and pulling him against his lips.

Thank god, Shiro didn’t want to keep sparring, thank god he was kissing him back just as desperately and as messily because Lance had thought he might just die.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that for, Shiro pressing him against the floor, thigh wedged between Lance’s legs as he desperately tried to rut against it, tongues sliding together in each other’s mouth’s as they moaned.

"What the fuck.”

They both sprang apart at that, panting harshly. It was Keith.

"What the _fuck_.” He said again, frowning.

Oh. Oh right. That- yes. 

"It’s not what it looks like.” Lance said and Shiro huffed a laugh.

"Really, Lance? You’re going with that?l

"It’s not, though.” He exclaimed quickly. "Hunk _knows_.”

Keith looked incredibly confused and maybe a little disgusted. "I don’t-"

"Um.” Lance started, scrambling for an explanation. "Hunk knows, it’s all- consensual. I mean hell, Hunk suggested it.”

"What?”

"Um.’ Lance said and Shiro cut him off.

"Lance, Hunk and I, have an… arrangement.” He said and Keith raised his eyebrows.

"You- Lance and Hunk are hooking up.”

"Well, just me and Lance.” Shiro said, biting his lip. "Mostly Hunk watches though.” He added, as if that would make it better and Lance groaned.

Keith just looked between them. "Look, okay. Whatever, man, I’m not gonna judge but like. Maybe- keep if off the training deck.” He asked, wrinkling his nose. "I have to train in here too, and I can see Lance’s hard on from here.”

Lance squeaked, turning bright red.

"Yeah, of course.” Shiro said, almost as red, getting up and helping Lance to his feet. "See you later.” He said, taking Lance’s hand and leading him quickly out of the training room.

Lance groaned as the door slid shut behind them. 

"Fuck my actual life.” He groaned and Shiro blew out a long breath.

"Well. It could have gone worse.”

"I want to _die_.”

"No, you don’t.”

"I do not need _Keith_ seeing my boner, _ever_.” He groaned and Shiro chuckled, leading him down the corridor, going past all of their rooms to his own and taking Lance inside.

"Well, shall we do something about that then?”

"I thought you said Hunk should be here.” He said, narrowing his eyes.

"For _that_. I can still make you cum.” He said.

Lance bit his lip and swallowed, nodding and Shiro motioned to the bed.

Lance was quick to get on it and Shiro clambered on it after him, leaning over him just as he had on the training deck.

Shiro pressed their lips together, quick to pull away before Lance could kiss back and he whined.

"Look at you.” Shiro murmured, reaching between them to cup Lance’s cock through his pants. "Still so hard, after all of that, baby. Still so eager to be touched.”

Lance whined, rocking up against Shiro’s touch.

"Now you’ve had a taste, you can’t get enough, huh?” He asked. "You couldn’t even focus on sparring, Lance. You were looking at me but you weren’t watching me. I could see it in your eyes, raking over me, drinking it all in. And then bless you, you got a hard on for me, didn’t you, baby?”

Lance whimpered and nodded, as Shiro squeezed his cock.

"That’s why I gave in, you looked so wrecked, like you’d just like me to have taken you right there, on the training room floor for anyone to see… For _Keith_ to come in and see.” He said and Lance gave a small squeak.

Exhibitionism had not been on Lance’s kink list… but the way Shiro said it, fuck.

"I bet you would have liked me to get your pretty cock out right there on the floor, wouldn’t you? Just like this?” He asked, pulling the waistband of his pants down so that he could get his cock out.

Lance whimpered, biting his lip and pushing his cock into Shiro’s hand as he wrapped it around his shaft.

“Bet you would have just laid there panting, rutting your pretty little cock up into my hand, wouldn’t you? Just desperate to cum, desperate to make a mess all over yourself.” 

Shiro teasingly stroked him, thumbing through his leaking slit and Lance whined.

“Maybe I _would_ have taken you there. Got you on your hands and knees and fucked you until you were crying for it. Push you down and make you take it, and you would, wouldn’t you? You would take it, because you’re such a good boy, Lance. You’re such a good little boy.”

Lance whimpered, gasping softly, hips rocking steadily as he fucked into Shiro’s hand.

“Look how much your pretty little cock is leaking for me, baby.” Shiro said, spreading the steadily flowing precum down his shaft. “You’d have been just dripping all over the floor, making such a mess of yourself. What would Keith have said, hm? If he’d come in and saw you like that, hands and knees, cock drooling everywhere as I fucked you hard. What would anyone have said if they’d come in and saw you, taking it like such a little slut? So fucking desperate and needy for it. Bet you wouldn’t have stopped. Bet you’d have been too far gone, you’d need to cum all over the floor before you’d even realise they were there.”

“S-Shiro…” Lance gasped, panting softly.

“Look at you, getting off on such a dirty fantasy, baby.” Shiro said in a soft mocking tone. “You want them all to see what a little whore you are? Been fucked less than a handful of times and already you’re such a little cockslut, aren’t you? Bet you want me to fuck you right now, don’t you? But I won’t. I tell you what I’m going to do, Lance. Are you listening?”

Lance whined, nodding quickly.

“I’m going to make you make a mess over yourself. All over your stomach, all over your clothes. And then I’m gonna get my cock out, and you’re not allowed to touch. You’re not allowed to do anything but lie there like the fucked out little whore that you are, while I jack off all over you, cum all over you just like you want me to. Make a real nice mess of you.”

“Please-please please- close-“

“And then I’m going to go and get your boyfriend, so that he can see what a slut you are. So he can see what a little cumslut you are, how wrecked you look, how _good_ you look covered in cum like that. What a good little boy you were.”

“S-Shiro…” Lance whimpered. “A-again.”

“Again? You’re usually so against it, Lance. Always telling me to shut up. But that’s what makes you cum the hardest, isn’t it? Being told what a fucking good little boy you’ve been. And you have. You’ve been such a good little boy, Lance. Such a good boy.”

Lance cried out as he came, spilling over Shiro’s hand and his shirt, panting harshly as Shiro worked him through it.

Shiro then knelt up, letting Lance’s softening cock rest against his thigh as he pulled his own cock out of his pants, giving a pleasured sigh as he ran his hand over it.

“You look so fucking good like this, Lance.” Shiro moaned, quickly fisting his hand over himself. “God, you look so good.”

“That get you worked up, Shiro?” Lance asked, lips pulling into a lazy smirk. “You wanna cum all over me, mess me up?”

“So bad.” Shiro groaned, biting his lip.

“Yeah? You wanna mess me up and show me off? Show Hunk what a fucking wreck I am for you? Show him what a good idea it was to let you have me?”

Shiro groaned, working himself faster and Lance knew he was close.

“That got you really close, didn’t it? Would you have been embarrassed if you’d cum in your pants from your own dirty talk? Bet you wouldn’t have, bet you would have just humped against my leg and rode it out, wouldn’t you? I know what’s gonna make you cum now though, Shiro.”

“W-what?”

“Telling you how much I want you to cover me in your cum. I want it so bad, I want you to cum all over me from how good I look, Shiro, please, I want it. You’re gonna give it to me, aren’t you? You’re gonna give me your cum? I’ve been so good, Shiro, I’ve been so good for you, don’t I deserve it? Aren’t you gonna give me your cum?”

Shiro groaned, working himself as he came, spilling over Lance in thick ropes, staining his clothes.

“Fuck…” He moaned and Lance gave a soft moan with him, grinning up at him.

“You gonna go get my boyfriend now or are you all talk?” Lance asked in a tease and Shiro narrowed his eyes, tucking himself back into his pants and standing up.

“Don’t you dare move.” He said and Lance nodded, and watched as Shiro left.

He looked down at himself, clothes painted in cum, cock still hanging out. He probably looked really wrecked. He _felt_ really wrecked.

Shiro came back in a few minutes later, Hunk following behind him. 

“Hi there.” Lance said with a lazy smile. “Sorry to interrupt cooking.”

Hunk gave a soft laugh. “Its okay, I think this was probably worth it.”

Lance rolled his eyes playfully. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He teased and Hunk glared at him.

“Don’t test me.” He said and Lance giggled. “I’d have it as my background.”

“Home or lock?”

“Both until I got another one.” 

Lance hummed. “Flatterer.”

“As much as I would love to stay and look some more, really, trust me, I would. I think the not-carrots are going to burn, so I’ll have to be off and let you two clean up.” Hunk said leaning down to press a kiss to Lance’s lips.

“Love you baby.” Lance smiled.

“You too. You look incredible, by the way.” Hunk smiled back as he left.

“Can I move yet?” Lance asked Shiro and he hummed contemplatively.

“Yes.” He said and Lance sat up, stretching and then pulling his dirtied shirt over his head, and tucking his cock back into his pants. “Better?”

Lance nodded, laying back down against the bed. “Come cuddle.” He said, making grabby hands at him and Shiro got on the bed next to him, pulling Lance against his chest. 

“I am not gonna be able to look Keith in the eye at dinner…” Lance said with a soft sigh and Shiro chuckled.

“Keith’s fine. Though he’s right, we should probably try to keep it in the bedroom.”

Lance hummed. “That’s probably a good idea.” He said and the two laid there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Shiro gently stroking circles with his thumb onto Lance’s skin.

“You’ve had me slacking off.” Shiro said with a soft smile and Lance looked up at him.

“How so?” He asked with a small grin.

“Mm, I should have been spending time training and making plans… but instead, here I am.”

Lance gave a small giggle, rolling on top of Shiro and gently pressing their lips together.

“You’d rather be here with me though, wouldn’t you?” He asked, gently brushing Shiro’s hair from his face.

Shiro gave him a very soft smile. “Yeah, I would.” 

“You’re only human, Shiro.” Lance said softly. “You deserve to have a little time off, too.” 

“Tell that to the Galra.” Shiro huffed, looking away and Lance gently cupped his face.

“We’re not gonna get anywhere if our leader gets burned out, are we?” He asked softly, gently stroking over his cheek. “What are you doing later?”

Shiro gave a soft sigh. “Going through things for this week with Allura, probably.”

Lance frowned. “Take the night off.”

“Lance…”

“I wasn’t asking.” Lance said. “That’s an order, captain.”

“I’m not your captain.” Shiro said and Lance smiled.

“Hunk and I are having a spa night.” He continued, ignoring Shiro. “And you’re coming.”

Shiro bit his lip. “I don’t…”

“What?”

“I feel like I’m intruding on you guys…”

Lance huffed a small laugh, rolling his eyes. “I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t want you there.” He said softly. “And don’t worry about Hunk, either. You’re our _friend_ , Shiro, okay? We want to spend time with you. If we were worried that you were going to intrude on our relationship, we wouldn’t have done this, okay? Just stop worrying so much.”

Shiro gave a heavy sigh, nodding. “Okay. I’ll try.” He said and Lance smiled.

“Great. Now I just have to figure out what colour to paint your nails…”

Shiro looked at him. “Paint my nails?”

Lance pouted. “You’re not going to tell me no, are you?”

“I don’t think I ever could…” Shiro said with a soft sigh, gently brushing Lance’s hair behind his ear and cupping his face.

Lance smiled. “Great. I’m thinking baby pink.”

Shiro yawned. “Whatever you think will suit me.” He said softly and Lance rolled off of Shiro’s chest.

“Roll over.” Lance instructed. “I wanna be the big spoon.”

Shiro smiled, doing as he was asked and Lance pulled Shiro against him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his forehead against his back.

“You need a rest, okay? You work yourself too hard. Have a nap, and then we’re gonna go and have a really nice meal, and then we’re gonna have some really great sex, and then I’m gonna pamper you and Hunk, and then we’re all gonna cuddle in bed. How does that sound?”

Shiro gave a soft sigh. “Better than you can imagine.” He murmured softly.

“Now go to sleep, yeah?”

Shiro nodded.

“There’s a good boy.” Lance said softly.

“That’s _your_ kink.” Shiro mumbled and Lance smiled, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I didn’t mean it in a kinky way.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“I know.” Shiro said softly back, and Lance could hear the small smile in his voice.

“Sleep, baby.” He said softly, nuzzling him and Shiro nodded.

Lance could tell when Shiro fell asleep, as his breathing evened out and his body relaxed. Lance tried his best not to move as he held him, unable to fall asleep himself, left with his thoughts as Shiro slept.

He really needed a rest. He knew it wasn’t really his business, nor did he really know, but he believed that Shiro hadn’t been sleeping well of late. He was always up before everyone else, and made sure everyone was situated before going to bed… but he’d been off lately.

Lance knew about sleeplessness. Hell, he’d had to deal with his fair share. Back at the Garrison, adjusting to being away from home for the first time, adjusting to a whole new way of life… he’d spent many nights curled up on his bed by the window, just looking out, watching the stars and telling himself that that was why he was doing it. His love for the stars was worth it.

And now here they were, and he’d had impossibly more sleepless nights, because now home wasn’t just a phone call away, or a plane ticket. Home was… completely unattainable. And yeah, he could tell himself it was worth it, it was for a greater good. But that didn’t always help.

And Lance had Hunk now, had someone to hold him through the tears and the aching, and hold him until he fell asleep.

Lance didn’t know what it was that was keeping Shiro up. But he thought that maybe Shiro needed someone, too. Someone to hold him until he fell asleep. 

It was crazy, really, how their relationship had escalated. Lance had always sort of had a hero-crush on Shiro, because in all fairness to Lance, the guy was drop dead gorgeous, and he may or may not have had a hand in Lance’s bi awakening, and Shiro absolutely never ever needed to know that detail.

And Lance had always been nervous around him, because everything about him was… perfect. Everything about Shiro was perfect. Shiro was perfect.

Except lately, Lance was seeing Shiro as more of a person, than his hero, and honestly? It was so much better this way. 

Shiro was a real person, and he had his flaws and his worries, and he was still absolutely wonderful. He fucked up sometimes, and he made the wrong call, and he let his insecurities get the better of him (Lance was more than familiar with that one), but he was still one of the absolute best people that Lance knew.

He hadn’t realised just how… lonely Shiro was. He hated that he hadn’t seen it before now, hated that it had to take this level of sexual intimacy to get any other sort of intimacy with it.

But it was true. While maybe the others didn’t have the same solace that Lance and Hunk had in each other… Shiro was the leader. Shiro was their leader and he felt everything tenfold.

Every loss, every failed plan, every mistake. The pressure of it all. When Lance and Hunk would be having a night in, and Pidge would be working on her next tech thing and Keith would… be doing whatever exactly it was that he liked to do, Lance still wasn’t sure… Shiro would be making plans, going over things, and even when he wasn’t he still was in his head.

He never got a break.

He didn’t have anyone pushing him to take some time off, and Lance had meant what he’d said. If Shiro didn’t take some time for himself he was going to get burned out. And it seemed like he already was. He seemed really stressed lately, and Lance _knew_ he wasn’t sleeping. 

And so Lance was going to get that man some time to himself if it killed him. If he had to have sex with him until he passed out or some shit like that then he would. If he had to force him into spa nights and sleepovers and cuddles, he would. 

Shiro really needed someone right now, and Lance would be damned if it was going to be anyone else but him. 

Lance jolted as the door slid open, and he looked up with a smile as Hunk came in.

“Sleeping?” He whispered and Lance gave a small nod.

“Yeah. He’s exhausted.” He said softly as Hunk came over. “I invited him tonight, by the way.”

Hunk nodded, looking at Shiro with a sad smile and gently brushing his hair from his face.

“He needs a rest.” 

“I know.” Lance said with a soft sigh. “I also may or may not have just internally committed us to making sure he gets it.”

Hunk gave a soft laugh. “I’d expect nothing less from you, my love. Dinner’s gonna be ready in a few, okay? So just, wake him up gently.”

Lance nodded with a soft smile, and Hunk blew him a kiss and left.

Lance gave a soft sigh as the door slid closed again. He didn’t want to have to wake Shiro up again. He wanted to let him sleep for as long as he needed to. But he also knew that they both really needed a good meal and so he gently pressed a few soft kisses between his shoulder blades.

“Shiro, baby.” He said softly, carefully sitting up and gently lacing his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

Shiro frowned in his sleep, making a small noise of discomfort, rolling over onto his back, and then nestling his face into Lance’s lap, trying to cling onto the remnants of sleep.

“Dinner’s ready, sweetheart.” He murmured, still gently threading his fingers through his hair and Shiro sniffed, crinkling his nose and making another small noise, before finally opening his eyes.

“What?”

“Dinner.” Lance said softly and Shiro gave a few sleepy blinks, and gave a soft sigh, nodding. “Did you sleep good?”

Shiro made a non committal noise. “Yeah.”

Lance knew he was still tired. 

“Come on.” Lance said, getting up out of the bed and holding his hand out for Shiro.

Shiro gave him a soft smile and took his hand, standing up with him.

“Can I borrow a shirt? Mine’s kind of… dirty.” He said and watched as a smirk ghosted over Shiro’s face at the memory and he nodded, opening a drawer and tossing Lance a shirt.

“Thanks.” He said, quickly pulling it over his head. 

He opened the door and stopped as it opened, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips as he came up next to him.

“What-“ Shiro said, a soft smile on his lips. “What was that for?”

“Does it have to be for anything?” Lance asked softly, pressing a few more gentle kisses there and then lacing their fingers together, leading him to the kitchen.

“Hi baby.” Lance said with a smile as they came in, not letting go of Shiro’s hand as he walked up behind where Hunk was serving and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Hi angel.” Hunk smiled, turning his head to catch Lance’s lips and he smiled. “Sit down, you two.”

Lance nodded, leading Shiro over to the table and sitting him down, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head before sitting down in his own chair and meeting eyes with Keith, who was looking between them in clear confusion.

“Got something to say, mullet?” Lance asked, a small smile playing at his lips and Keith shook his head.

He looked back to Shiro, who was flushed a pretty pink, keeping his eyes averted from everyone and Lance smiled softly at that. 

Pidge, Allura and Coran arrived momentarily, and Hunk put everyone’s plates in front of them, before sitting down next to Lance and kissing his cheek.

Lance gave a long happy sigh as he looked at the plate in front of him. “All I can say… is thank god for Hunk.”

“A-fucking-men to that.” Pidge said and Shiro shot her a look.

“Pidge.”

She grinned at him and shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

If Lance had to describe having one of Hunk’s meals after weeks upon weeks of food goo, he would probably say it was something akin to a religious experience.

They all sat in front of empty plates with satisfied smiles on their faces and Keith stood up, his turn on dish duty, and gathered everyone’s empty plates.

Lance stood up, taking one of both Hunk and Shiro’s hands in each of his and pulled them up.

“We have a good night ahead of us, boys.” Lance smiled, winking at Pidge who snorted and he promptly pulled them both back to Hunk’s room.

He pushed them both inside and gave a contemplative hum. 

“I’m going to go and get the bits from my bathroom if you want to go and… I don’t know, clear some space in the bathroom, baby.” Lance said and Hunk nodded, heading into the bathroom.

“Anything I can do?” Shiro asked.

“You can sit there and look pretty.” Lance said with a wink, quickly heading down to his own room, which he rarely slept in these days, going into his bathroom to get some things.

Hunk insisted he keep everything he didn’t use frequently in his own bathroom, because otherwise theirs got cluttered, as it was a little now.

He filtered through the various bits he’d picked up, getting out some face masks and nail polishes, bringing along another cleanser as the one in their bathroom was nearly out. 

He hummed, checking over and nodding to himself, heading back down the corridor to Hunk’s room, door sliding open for him and he looked to where Shiro was curled up on the bed with a soft smile, going into the bathroom and putting the things down.

“Is that everything?” Hunk asked and Lance nodded.

“Yep, it should be.” He said, going back into the bedroom and getting onto the bed. “Hey, sleepy.” He said, gently brushing Shiro’s hair from his face.

Shiro gave a sleepy smile and looked up at him. “Hey there.” 

“You ready to be pampered?”

Shiro hummed. “Thought we were having sex first.” He said with a small grin.

“I think you’re too tired for sex.” 

Shiro smiled. “Noooo.” He said and Lance gave a soft laugh.

“No?”

“Noooo.”

“Mmm, I think you aaaare.”

“"M not.” Shiro whined.

“Okay well, let’s go in the bathroom first, and when we’re done I will make the executive decision, okay?”

“Mmmm okay.” Shiro said, hauling himself up off of the bed.

“Right, Hunk baby, did you get those pillows for us to sit on?” He asked and Hunk nodded, putting them down on the floor.

“Yep, all good, baby.”

“Okay, so, I need you both to sit down, and then I will fix your hair.” He said, eyeing them both.

Hunk sighed with a smile, taking his headband out of his hair as he sat down and handing it to Lance.

“Thanks, baby.” He said, taking it from him and pushing all of Hunk’s hair off of his face, fastening it again. 

He went over to the counter, getting a few hair slides and sitting down in front of Shiro. He brushed all of Shiro’s hair back, clipping it in place.

“There, beautiful.” He smiled, standing up to wash his hands.

He filled up a bowl he’d stolen from the kitchen with warm water, getting the cleanser and sitting down in front of them.

“Okay, so first we need to cleanse.” He said softly, carefully smoothing the cream first onto Hunk’s face and then, carefully washing it off with a wash cloth in the warm water. 

He then moved onto Shiro’s face, carefully cleansing it.

“Okay, so I have a few different masks. I think these are ones you paint on and peel off. But I can’t read alien, so we’ll have to see. And then while those are drying we can do nails.”

He said, getting the face masks and cleansing his own face while Shiro and Hunk looked at them.

Lance hummed, opening one after briefly looking at the back, even though he knew he wouldn’t understand.

He got a bit on his fingers and went about slowly spreading it onto Hunk’s face, avoiding his eyes and eyebrows, mouth and nose.

“Beautiful.” He giggled, and then moved onto Shiro, doing the same, and then standing up to look in the mirror as he did his own.

He got the nail polishes, and looked at them, and then at Hunk and Shiro.

“Shiro, what colour do you think would suit Hunk?” He asked and Shiro looked at him, and then back at the polishes.

“Mm, maybe that yellow one?” He said and Lance nodded.

“I agree. You are the yellow paladin, after all, baby.”

He told Hunk to put his hand on his knee, and then opened the polish, carefully putting on the first coat.

“Baby pink for you, Shiro.” He said, nodding to himself as he opened it, doing the same for him. “Aaaand, this dark red one for me, I think.” 

Once they were all done with both coats, Lance put on a clear top coat, explaining how it would help to protect it from chipping and then they all sat there for ten minutes or so, chatting about nothing in particular while they dried.

“I think we can peel the masks off, now.” Lance said, after testing his nails and then moving to try and peel an edge. “Be careful, while you do this. It might hurt or smudge your nails.”

A few minutes and a lot of noises from discomfort from Shiro and Hunk, the masks were all off.

“Why would you do that to yourself?” Shiro asked, frowning. “That hurt.”

“Beauty hurts, Shiro.” Lance snorted. “It’s important to take care of your skin, you know. Especially you.”

“What do you mean especially me?” Shiro pouted.

“I’m just saying. You have a lot of stress, you’ll get premature wrinkles.”

Shiro glared at him and Lance giggled, shrugging.

“I’m just saaaaaying. I mean, you’re already going grey.”

“I am not!”

“Are.”

“This is white! Not grey, fuck off.”

Lance gasped. “Language, Shiro. How dare you?”

Hunk giggled and Shiro groaned.

“And to think I was going to eat you out and everything.” He pouted and Lance’s breath caught in his throat.

“You were?”

“If you want me to, then yes.”

Lance wet his lip. “I want you to.” He said softly.

Shiro huffed a laugh. “Yes, I rather expected you might. But I’m too tired, remember? Or too old?”

Lance pouted. “You know I’m only teasing you.”

Shiro hummed. “Well, we’ll see. I don’t know that you’ve been a good enough boy.”

Lance scowled and Shiro grinned.

“I painted your nails and gave you a face mask.” He pouted. 

“Mm, true.” Shiro hummed, contemplatively. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed, then.”

Lance swallowed, getting up quickly and going into the bedroom, peeling his clothes off and getting onto the bed, waiting in anticipation.

Shiro and Hunk took their time, eventually coming back into the bedroom and Hunk settled into the chair and Shiro hummed, looking at Lance.

“Lie down.” He instructed and Lance did as he was told, laying down on his back, head on the pillows. “Spread your legs.”

Lance flushed a little, spreading them as Shiro said to, looking up at him.

“Good boy.” He said softly and Lance flicked his eyes away.

Shiro climbed onto the bed, settling between Lance’s legs and gently running his hands over the insides of his thighs and Lance gave a small shiver.

“Can you pass me a pillow, gorgeous?” He asked and Lance grabbed the one next to him, lifting his hips as Shiro put it under him.

He leant down, gently tracing a finger delicately along the length of his still mostly soft cock, and Lance wet his lip. Shiro carefully wrapped his fingers around it, lifting it to his lips and delicately teasing him with his tongue to full hardness.

“Shiro…” Lance moaned softly, biting his lip as Shiro pressed open mouthed wet kisses down his shaft, before gently taking one of his balls into his mouth and sucking. “Fuck…”

Shiro hummed, looking up at him and releasing it, pressing more wet kisses over his skin, down and along the insides of his thighs, nipping and sucking at the skin in a way that had Lance gasping sharply from the sting.

“That hurt?” Shiro asked softly after Lance gave a soft yelp.

“A little.” He admitted and Shiro gently kissed over where he had bitten. He soothed his tongue over the pale red marks, and began to move closer to his entrance. 

Lance let out a breath, cock twitching a little where it rest against his stomach in anticipation, and then he felt Shiro’s tongue at his hole, warm and wet and Lance gave a soft moan. It was very different to anything else.

Shiro teasingly licked over his entrance for a few moments, a hand on each of Lance’s thighs as he pushed them apart, lightly sucking on his rim for a moment, slipping his tongue inside of him as Lance whimpered.

“Oh fuck…” Lance moaned, giving a soft breathless moan as Shiro started to lap into him, sucking at his rim and thrusting his tongue into him, before bringing up a hand to lightly wrap around Lance’s cock, which was now leaking over his abdomen and Lance cried out softly.

He felt Shiro huff a small amused noise against him and he gave a soft whine of frustration, but then Shiro slid his thumb through Lance’s leaking slit and he gave an embarrassingly broken whimper. Shiro moved his other hand too, and Lance made sure to keep his legs parted as he felt a finger at his entrance.

Shiro pulled back for a moment, carefully pushing the digit into him, his saliva enough of a lubricant to get it easily in and he moved his mouth back to his cock, mouthing up the shaft before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking, flicking his tongue through his slit and Lance hissed.

“Would you pass me the lube?” Shiro asked and Lance nodded, blindly reaching onto the bedside table for the bottle and giving it to Shiro. “Thank you, beautiful.” He said, uncapping it and slicking his fingers, carefully sinking another into him.

Lance groaned, eyes fluttering closed as he felt Shiro spread his fingers inside of him, and then he felt his tongue back at his hole, pushing in between his fingers and Lance gave a soft whine, having to stop himself from rocking his hips back onto Shiro’s face.

His free hand was still working over his cock, a steady drag and occasional thumb through his slit as Shiro worked him open with his mouth and his fingers, and then Lance cried out softly as Shiro curled his fingers into his prostate.

“Shiro- Shiro, god…” Lance moaned and Shiro pressed a third finger into him, pulling back with his tongue to gently nibble at the sensitive skin around his hole.

“Feel good…?” He murmured, pressing into his prostate again and Lance cried out.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck, so good.” He moaned, nodding.

“You sound so pretty like this, baby.” Shiro murmured. “Taking my fingers so well.”

Lance whimpered and Shiro moved his mouth back to his cock, sucking as he sank down onto it, carefully thrusting his fingers into him, aiming for his prostate as he did so.

“Please, please, please, fuck, I’m gonna cum…” He whined, head tipping back against the pillows in pleasure.

Shiro hummed around him, bobbing his head with more vigor as he sucked, fucking his fingers into him harder.

Lance cried out softly, hips bucking, fucking up into Shiro’s mouth as he came down his throat, moaning. Shiro groaned softly around him, swallowing, and pulling off, a little dribbling onto his chin.

“Fuck.” Lance moaned as Shiro carefully pulled his fingers from him, 

“Good?” Shiro asked with a grin, wiping his mouth and Lance nodded.

“So good.” He replied breathlessly as Shiro gently stroked over his thighs. 

“You ready for bed now, then?” He asked softly.

“What about you?” Lance asked, tilting his head.

Shiro hummed. “Mm, I’m okay, don’t worry about me.”

“I told you you were too tired.” Lance said, frowning and Shiro rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine.”

Lance pursed his lips, getting up and pulling one of Hunk’s shirts on. “Fine, but you’re going in the middle.”

“Why am _I_ going in the middle?” Shiro squeaked and both Lance and Hunk laughed.

“Because,” Lance explained. “You need some rest, and you need some cuddles. So take your pants off and get comfy.” 

Shiro looked between them for a moment, before giving a heavy sigh and doing as Lance said, taking his pants off so that he was left in underwear and a shirt and settling himself down on the middle of the bed.

“Good boy.” Lance said with a smile, getting in beside him and pulling up the covers.

Hunk flicked off the lights and then followed him to bed, getting in on the other side of Shiro and they both easily curled around him.

“You comfy like this?” Hunk asked softly. “One of us can spoon you if you want.”

“Okay.” Shiro said softly, turning onto his side to face Lance and Hunk curled his body around Shiro’s, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Lance smiled as he heard Shiro give a soft contented sigh and he gently brushed Shiro’s hair from his face, kissing his forehead and curling against his chest, wrapping his arm over Hunk’s, gently stroking over his skin for a few moments before stilling as they all began to fall into an easy, comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see i can do soft with no angst see see
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!! <3
> 
> edit: doNT WORRY IM STILL DOIGN THIS I JUST HAD TO GET MY DIVORCED SHANCE AU OUT THE WAY SO WHEN THATS DONE IM HOPPING RIGHT BACK ON THIS I PROMISE <3


End file.
